A Different World
by Ayata-Ayumi
Summary: Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy’s girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy’s money. But a certain albhed will show her what the true meaning of "Hurt" In a whole new way she's never seen.
1. Wake Up Call

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. J

**CHAPTER 1: Wake up Call.**

* * *

**_12:30 pm Monday May 27th. P.O.V Rikku_**

" O.M.G Rikku!!" A shriek came from the dressing room of the Chanel store. I recognized the voice as my cousin Yuna.

" What yunie?" I inquire walking over to the dressing room from mine. Me, her ,and our friend Paine were trying on swimsuits for a Summer Beach Party we were going to Wednesday night. We had just graduated High school last Friday. And now we were ready to party.

The door to the dressing room swings open to reveal a very upset Yunie in a tallow picador bikini. She had a shocked upset. Not mad upset.

" Do I look fat in this because my butt is swollen in this and--" She begins to bicker on. I quickly check the tag.

" Yunie it's an Extra small. You're a small. Duh!" I giggle at my cousin's mistake.

" So your calling me fat!" She begins.

" No I'm just saying that your not anorexic." That shuts her up.

" Are you ready to check out?" Diana asks me. She the manager of the Chanel store. When I come she knows I'm here to spend a load of cash. So were on a first name basis.

" Yeah. I'll take the whole rack that I set aside. Thanks." I tell her.

--

**_3:15pm_**

After paying with the credit card Daddy gave me I drive Yunie and Paine home in my new customized hybrid corvette. It was a graduation present from Daddy.

I get to my house and start to head upstairs after parking in the garage, shopping bags in tow and I hear Daddy call me into the kitchen.

" Rikku Angel Summers. Come here right now." He used my whole name and his authority voice. This cant be good.

" Yes Daddy." I say innocently as I put my bags down and walk into the kitchen.

He is sitting at the island with a paper in his hand. Probably the credit card bill. He spazzes over it all the time.

" Do you know what it means as in self control? Because looking at this bill it doesn't show that you do." Daddy says

" oh it cant be that bad Pops" I smile. He hates when I call him pops because it makes him sound old.

" 15,000 dollars Rikku? That's obscene." He says and just when I'm about to chime in and sweet talk him I hear " I've had enough. That's why your moving to your Uncle's in Manhattan. I cant deal with you anymore"

" What?! But Daddy-" I cant believe what I'm hearing. Am I in some scary remake of "clueless"? No even Cher didn't get it this bad.

" No buts and I'm taking your credit cards." He says. He gets up to leave and I drop to the floor and grab on to his leg for dear life.

"O.M.G!! Daddy anything but that!" I plead. " Not my babies. Do you have no heart?!"

" Its just until you show me you can be responsible and independent and rely on yourself for a change." He says. Maybe there is still hope to win this battle and change his mind. I will fight!!

" But daddy! I can! I totally bought this cute Louis Vuitton purse and I didn't get the matching wallet." I can win!! This ship wont stop sailing!!

" No I mean learn what a hard earned dollar is. Now my decision is final. You leave tomorrow. And that's that."

Defeat……. Put up the white flag. S.S Rikku has been shot, burned and sunk. **No hope for survivors.**

**_--_**

**_10:15am Tuesday May 28th_**

Why? Is all that comes to mind as I wait at the JFK airport in New York for Uncle Rin to come pick me up. I have 5 suitcases of my closet. And a shattered heart……Life sucks. Daddy totally over reacted. I am independent and responsible. He doesn't know what he's-- Oh shoot I forgot to turn in that college application. I was too busy IMing Yunie and Paine. Oh well. I didn't like that college anyway. When is uncle Rin coming? I've been waiting for an hour.

Honk. Honk.

I look up to see a Nissan Murano in gray in front of me one the pick up lane. That couldn't be Uncle Rin …He wouldn't buy such a low class car like a cheap Nissan…

O.M.G

" Rikku!" The windows roll down to reveal my uncle in a bright yellow t-shirt and thick albhed accent. Dear Gods! Marilyn! Audrey Hepburn! Why did you forsake me. This was going to be horrible. It couldn't get any worse. I'm sure of it.

**To Be continued.**

* * *

**Okay. that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review!! And Chapter 2 Is already underway. I call it "From Bad to Worse"**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Ayata-Ayumi_**


	2. From BAD to WORSE

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. J

**CHAPTER 2- From BAD to WORSE**

* * *

_**7 am Wednesday May 29**__**th**_

You know how I said it couldn't get any worse? It can. Apparently Daddy told Uncle Rin that I needed a job. Can you believe it? Me?! So he has arranged for me to be a P.A. for some big Executive guy in his big business. Machina Factions Inc. I was gonna refuse but I have to do it to show daddy that I can be what he wants me to be and get my babies back. So he woke me up at 6:00 this morning and told me to put on my professional wear.

So I put on my cute black Marciano mini skirt and white dress shirt with some black leather Gucci boots with the 4 inch heel and metal Gucci crest. So cute. And with my hair in a high ponytail and that black clutch Gucci purse I look so professional.

Knock. Knock.

" come in" I say. In walks Uncle Rin in his business attire as well.

" ready to go?" He asks. He looks at my outfit and giggles." Is that your most professional outfit?"

" Yep." I smile and do a model spin. " Don't I look cute?"

" Uh.Yea. Come on.. Or we'll both be late." I wonder what he meant by 'uh.yea'

**--**

_**8:15 am**_

Uncle Rin's Office building is HUGE. He said it was 37 stories tall and he sent me to the 27th. He said that's where my boss was. Now what was his name Mr.……Beads….no Bagel…no….Ballot…..no…..what-

" Are you here to see Mr.Bailon?" A lady's voice says as I step off the Elevator. I turn to see a shorthaired blonde with green eyes. Definitely an Albhed. "Hello.." She says again

"Oh. Um yes." I walk over to her desk which sat in what looked like a wide hall with two big mahogany doors at the end of it. I held out my hand to offer to shake hers " I'm Rikku Summers. I'm the new P.A." I say smiling.

" Right." She says standing up and grabbing a planner from on top of her desk and a black berry. " Here you'll need these"

' but I already have a black berry." I pull it out. "See mine is pink"

" This Is the one Mr.Bailon has all his Personal Assistants have." She tells me.

So I shake it off and I took the items.

" Personal Assistant? So what's a P.A?" I ask. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Your Late. And obviously kidding." She tells me. " Sit there." She points to a sofa opposite of her desk. " Mr.Bailon should be here at 8:25"

" If he's not here then I'm not late." I tell her, sitting on the couch putting the new blackberry in my clutch. " I'm early. I was supposed to be here at :15 right? I'm on time."

" Early is on time. On time is late. And late is unacceptable. You'll do good to learn that. Especially if your gonna work here." She said it so mechanically.

' what stick is up her ass?' I think.

And just like Stiff Bitch said. The elevator doors opened to reveal a man with sunglasses. He didn't look old. Had spiky blonde hair and looked well built. About 6"3 maybe and he had on a sexy black Armani pin strip suit. I saw it in the store. He must be loaded because it cost 4000.

" Mr.Bailon , your 5'o'clock rescheduled for 6 and you 6'o' clock rescheduled for 8." The stiff Bitch said handing him some papers and a coffee. Starbucks. I could smell it. A vanilla mocha latte. Non-dairy. I prefer mine chocolate.

" Thank you Nhadala. Did Rin send that new P.A. He told me about. I hope she isn't as bad as the last one." He had a sexy voice. It sounded like velvet.

" Yes she's right there." Nhadala said.

He looked my way but I couldn't see his eyes. Nhadala motioned for me to stand up behind his back. I did and introduced myself. Hold out my hand to offer him.

" Hi my name is Rikku Summers." I smiled.

" Right." He chuckled. He walked to his door and I followed. " Come on. We have lots to catch you up on. Starting with dates, times, and events." He looked at me for a second " Summers."

Ugh. I see this wasn't gonna be a good day.

**--**

**_5:45pm_**

Now I knew it wouldn't be like picking daisies but I never fathomed that being Mr.Bailon's Personal Assistant ( which I found out was P.A) would be this rough. He had me filling out times, dates and events in the planner. And important numbers and emails in the black berry. He had me run out onto the streets to get him lunch. And I was just coming back with dinner. Along with a drink he wanted me to get. Which was impossible to find. I mean like what the hell is a " monster"?

But I'm so glad when I get up to the 27th floor ,because I see Nhadala getting ready to leave. Which means its quitting time. I can take off these boots that hurt ,because of all the walking, and sleep in my nice comfy bed. I walk into Mr.Bailon's office and put his dinner on the desk as he's on the phone with someone. Probably someone important.

I take my stuff and get ready to leave. And just when I get to the door I hear.

" Where do you think your going?" Mr.Bailon asks. "Your not done. I have files that need to filed."

" Home. Its quitting time." I say tired. " Nhadala is leaving"

" Because Nhadala gets off now." He says "You don't get off 'til I do."

"What?" I let out a long sigh looking up." What's wrong with the world these days?"

" Your in my world, Summers. And as my P.A. you've got a lot to learn. So start filing." He tells me. Then starts writing things down on forms and what-not.

I look over at the pile of files and it dawned on me.

Things have gone from bad to worse.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete!! ( victory dance) Chapter 3 will be up soon. So please keep R&R.**

**And tell me what you think about Gippal and Rikku's last names**.

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Ayata-Ayumi_**


	3. Ms Incapable

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. J

**Chapter 3: Ms. Incapable **

* * *

_**7:15 pm May 31**__**st**_

Its not fair. Everyone says I'm a klutz. What do they know. I can do anything I put my mind to. right? They're just jealous that they cant do it as fabulous as me. I have a unique way of doing things. Right? Unique? Or klutzy. I've don't a lot of things efficiently. Like paint my nails and drive my car and match my clothes and…….. Well they're just wrong. Mr. Bailon Nhadala… The janitor……The guy at Starbucks…..right? But I may know why they get that impression…

Like this afternoon ……

_**-- flashback--**_

_**4:45pm **_

" _Summers go get my coffee from Nhadala's desk. I don't know why she hasn't brought it yet." Mr.Bailon tells me as I sit in my usual spot in front of his desk, looking like I'm doing work but really I'm texting Yunie. He usually has at least 3 cups a day. Its cant be healthy._

" _Okay." I say as I get up. I leave my stuff on the desk and go outside to get the coffee._

_it's a little hot when I pick it up at first._

_But as I got closer to his desk, it got hotter and hotter and I decided I would put it down quickly before I scold myself. But it got so hot that I couldn't help but drop it there. Only problem was that "there" was at Mr.Bailon's lap. _

" _Vilg!!" He said in a moment of shock at the scolding hot sensation probably._

" _I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry!!" I say quickly. " It was hot!!" I tell him._

" _Yeah. I can tell!!" He yells. He's probably mad._

" _It was an accident!!" I shout back. _

" _Yea but a very clumsy one!!"_

" _I said I was sorry" I don't like when people yell at me._

"_Never mind that just go do something." He said trying to lower his voice. He was still fanning his crotch._

" _Do what?" I asked unsure of what to do. _

" _I don't know!! Go help Nhadala! " He shouted again. So I quickly began to leave. "And tell Nhadala to bring me napkins."_

"_o-okay. Y-yes sir." I closed his office door behind me but before I did I heard him say "klutz" That was hurtful._

_So I walked over to Nhadala's desk. She was writing something down. " uh…Nhadala. Mr.Bailon said to bring him some napkins." I told her._

" _Why?" She asked._

" _I sort of kind of possibly spilled scolding hot coffee on him." I say twiddling my fingers._

" _What? How can you be such a klutz?! " She says as she stands up grabs some napkins out of a drawer and heads to his office doors._

" _I am not a klutz!! Am not! Am not!! Am not!!" I yell backing up to go get some more coffee for him. And just like a jinx I trip into something and my whole butt gets wet. _

_I look and see that I'm sitting in the Janitors mop bucket thingy. Totally ruining the bottom of my cute black Marciano cocktail dress. _

" _Gees ma'am. Your clumsy today. Are you alright? " The middle aged albhed janitor _

_said to me. He offered me a hand, I took it but not happily. _

" _I'm fine and I'm not a klutz!" I tell him. I march off to the staff bathroom to use the hand drier to dry my dress.\_

_--_

_**5:25 pm **_

_After spending probably 40 minutes trying to dry my Marciano original I finally head off to star bucks to get some more coffee. To replace the one I spilled. I'll just put it on my tab……no wait. I don't have a tab. So that means…_

--

_**5:30 pm**_

_After borrowing ten dollars from uncle Rin I head to the Starbucks in my graduation present car. My only connection to my wonderful summer that I would've had._

_But anyway, I head to the Starbucks and I'm 6__th__ in line. Its probably because its when people are getting off or starting their second shift._

_But finally after about 25 minutes I get to the front and order two mocha lattes. One vanilla and one chocolate. I grabbed two straws and turned to leave but I run chocolate latte first into a Starbucks employee._

" _I'm so sorry." I quickly apologize._

" _No problem. We're all klutzes now and again." The nice employee guy says. But it still hurt. " I'll go make you another." He took the cup I spilled._

_--_

_**6:15 pm**_

_I'm getting in the car and I check my self out in the mirror. I look gorgeous of course._

" _your not a klutz." I tell myself in a reassuring tone. And I did feel reassured._

_Until I began to drive and the lattes spilled onto my from windshield in an array of white and brown streams. And I had to come to terms with the fact._

" _I'm totally such a Klutz." And as I used the wipers to clean my windows as I drove back to the office. I found myself thinking about how much I'm failing. I told daddy I could do this. I swore to myself that I'd prove it to him that I'd become what he wanted me to be. And then Anna Nalick's wreck of the day comes on the radio. Great just what I need. A sad song. _

_And I get sadder and more depressed as I hear it. And I find myself parked in the parking garage. Everyone is leaving and I know I have to stay to screw up more. And if having my forehead to the center of the steering wheel, crying my eyes out is giving up then I'm giving up. I'm giving up slowly on me succeeding and life feels hopeless. I'm a klutz. I cant do anything but shop. I'm a failure to my father. …….I cant even go back in there._

**_--End Flashback--_**

_**Present Time: 7:20**_

And that brings me to my self wallow state currently. I cried for a while but then I stopped. I fixed my makeup and what not and I'm just sitting in my car slouched down in the front seat. The radio station is repeating because they're playing Anna Nalick's Wreck of the Day again. I should turn off the stereo. But I cant find the strength. I'm just resting my head on the head rest. Looking at the roof of my car. Wondering why the hell I'm such a screw up. And what mommy would think of me if she saw me right now. Maybe I should go home. Maybe I should quit. But I can't. What would be the point. Then I'm brought out of my train of thought by a knock on my passenger window. I see a man in a clean crisp black Armani suit. I lean over to look and see Mr.Bailon standing by my car with his shades on. Come to think of it I've never seen him with them off.

Well he didn't look like I spilled coffee on him a while ago. But I've been gone so long he probably had a chance to shower and change. I roll down the window.

" Yes Sir? Anything wrong?" I ask him.

" unlock the door." He says coolly. I comply and sit back in my seat. He gets in and closes the door.

" Is something wrong?" I ask again.

" I should be asking you that." He says. ' you been gone so long. I should fire you"

All I hear is fire and I my head hit's the steering wheel and cry again.

" whoa! whoa! But I'm not. I was kidding." he said attempting to calm me. His hand touches my shoulder and I stop crying. Was he actually being nice to me?

" really?" I had to see if it was true.

" yeah. Nhadala said she saw you when she was leaving when I called and asked. She said you were crying. So I came to see if you were okay." He explained.

" Really?" I wiped my tears to save my make-up.

" Yeah" he gives me a reassuring smile and I felt for the first time ,since I've been here, that I could do this. I couldn't help myself, I gave him a huge hug.

" Thank you so much." I say.

" No problem. And you left these in my office." He said he handed me my stuff that I left on his desk. He was so kind.

" Thanks but aren't I going back upstairs? I mean I don't get off 'til you do right?" I was confused.

"Yeah. But I'm not going back to my office." He says. " I'm going to dinner at a café I like to go to when I'm stressed out."

" Oh. Do you need a ride?" I offered.

" You might as well since your joining me. I'd hate to have to waste gas with gas prices this high." He said. " And your gonna tell me why you were crying." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

" Ok." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**To Be Continued**__**……..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 complete!! Victory roar!! Now I'm working on chapter 4 and I want some opinions on whether you want Rikku to make the first move or Gippal . And give and example of how you think he/she should. Thanks and continue to R&R.**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	4. Seeing in a Whole New Light

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )

**Chapter 4: Seeing in a whole new light**

* * *

_**May 31**__**st**__** 11:45pm**_

This is the first time in a while that I've felt this happy. No stress once so ever. And Mr.Bailon is so nice. He brought me to this cute café on the upper east Manhattan. Its actually pretty close to Uncle Rin's house. But its quiet and dainty and Mr. Bailon seems to know the owner. Mr. Bailon is so down to earth and charming. He makes me feel like I've know him forever. We've been here for only been her for a little over 3 hours, and already i feel like I know him. Like I can tell him anything. I think I may have a crush on him. But I met him a week ago…..

" Sorry I was gone so long but you know I'm the Chief Exec so they depend on me." I hear behind me. I watch as Mr.Bailon sits back in his seat, which is in front of me at our quaint. " So where were we?" He asked.

"You were telling me how on your first day at Machina Faction your accidentally put creamer in uncle Rin's coffee" I remind him. I was currently drinking a green apple martini. The café owner new how to make any kind of drink. It was amazing how he made Mr. Bailon a Bahaman mama. Why he would want one at this time, I don't know. But it was cool to watch

" Oh yeah, so I give him the coffee and while he's in a meeting with this huge client he accidentally lets one rip. Stunk up the whole room. So actually your screw up wasn't as bad as mine." I cant help but laugh with hi at the story.

" So your not mad about earlier?" I ask him. " I mean I ruined your suit. I'm so sorry"

" Its alright I'm not mad. Mistakes happen. We're not perfect." He reassures me.

A moment of silence goes by and I don't know why I'm being so nervous about this but I explain to him why I was trying so hard to be a good P.A. And why I was crying. And he listened intently. He told me that I could do it. He said he'd try his best to help.

" But you get no special treatment. I'm still a business man" he chuckled. God his chuckle was so sexy.

A few awkward moments went by and I had to thank him. For what he's done. He's helped me just by doing this.

" Thank you." There I said it.

" For what?" He asks. I look him straight in the….well no. He still has on his sunglasses. He never takes those off.

" Being nice to me Mr.Bailon. Listening to me. Cheering me up It was nice of you." I tell him "I know I'm a klutz and a screw up and--"I begin to bicker on but then he stops me.

" hey. Your probably not as bad as you think. You just need practice being my assistant obviously. Don't worry many haven't lasted as long as you did. So I'm actually impressed." He said. I smiled because of his charming smile.

" Thanks Mr.Bailon" I began.

" Please call me Gippal outside of work. Mr. Bailon makes me sound like I'm in my mid 20's" Mr. Bail- I mean Gippal said. Gippal. That's a very predominant name. Even his first name sounds like he's a big exec of something. But what did he mean it made him sound old? I thought he was 23 or something.

" How old are you, Gippal?" I asked.

" I'm 18." My eyes widened. 18?!

"18?!" He was so young " and your chief executive of Machina Factions?! "

" Yeah and I have a PhD in engineering. I finished high school when I was 16. And I earned my PhD rather quickly. I'm kind of a overachiever." He chuckled, probably at my reaction.

" Wow and I just graduated high school and I'm 17. Gees, I feel like I haven't done enough yet. Compared to you." And it was true. He would probably be president by the time he was 20 if uncle Rin retired. But I guess he's going for vice president.

" Don't be. I was always an over achiever. When I was 3 I was riding a tricycle. And by four I was taking it apart and building it again." he said. He looked at his empty glass. I had just noticed that he had finished that big drink. He cant still be sober. One Bahaman mama contains at least 4 different rums.

" Wow. Its late. Look at the time" I said. He waves it off.

" I've stayed up drinking later than this. Its no big deal. But I guess we should get going if were going to catch my private jet to Tokyo, Japan for that conference with Toyota Automotives executives." He was even slurring now.

"WHAT?!" I didn't remember that.

" don't you check your planner. Do even listen to what I tell you write." He begins to get up.

"Then Gippal, I should really get you home." I said getting out of my chair to help him up.

" Yo, Ritz put these on my tab." He slurred he almost tripped walking so I put him on a chair for a moment so I could put my stuff in my car. Which was parked outside. I came back and got him and put him in the car too.

" Where's your place?" I asked him as I got in on the passenger side and started driving.

" on top of the world" he chuckled slouching down in the chair. I put on his seat belt for him.

"yeah. Okay." I'd just have to take him back to my place…..Well actually the guess house uncle Rin has as a part of his mansion. Its like my apartment. And I'm currently living. So I guess uncle Rin wouldn't mind if I help him out….

_**--**_

_**1:45 am June 1st**_

I managed to get Gippal in the guest house without uncle Rin noticing. I don't know why I was trying to hide him. I felt like I was doing something naughty. I got Gippal as far as my couch when his 6"3 frame of , what I was correct about, muscle and man got to heavy for my 5'6' 120lb body to carry. He was too drunk to walk. That would be the last time he had a Bahaman mama while I was the designated driver. That's for sure. He'll have a huge headache when he gets up. I should probably leave some aspirin and a bottle of water on the table……….

" Just don't puke anywhere " I whisper to him as I set the items on the table a few moments later. I really don't want to clean up puke.

--

**6: 23 am. **

I'm woken up to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. I look over to my clock. I only got probably less than 3 hours of sleep because I was packing for the trip I forgot about. I groggily got up.

" Summers." I hear Gippal say. As I'm just about to answer the door. " Wake up or we'll be late for our departure to Tokyo. We leave at 6:45"

" I'll be out in a minute" I told him. I took a quick shower and changed into a white Gucci sweat suit and shoes. I come out with my bags in tow and find Gippal back into Mr.Bailon form. A clean suit, sunglasses and a stern look on his face. Back to business I guess. Well it was nice to see him like that for a moment.

The plane ride was going to be long I could tell. But Mr.Bailon's private jet, I didn't mind. Deluxe seating. Stewarts, entertainment, the whole nine yards. I settled down in the chair on the other side of the plane from Mr.Bailon's. He got on a computer as soon as the man said it was alright. I wonder if he remember how drunk he got last night? I don't think about it long. I just push it to the back of my mind as I get a little bit of sleep in.

**_--_**

**_10:45 am_**

I'm awoken by a tap on my leg. I wake up enough to recognize that its Mr.Bailon.

He is sitting next to me and has a soft expression on his face.

" what's the matter Mr.Bailon?" I ask him.

" Nothing, uh……I wanted to say…..uh…..Thanks" He said scratching the back of his head.

" For what? Last night? No problem. You were too drunk to drive home or tell me your address anyway. You don't have to thank me. I was doing my job as a good Samaritan " I tell him. Then it happened. He kissed me. It was on the cheek but still. He kissed me.

" Thanks again." He said before he got up and sat back in his chair. O.M.G. I HAD to tell Yunie. He was showing me himself in a whole new light.

_**To Be Continued……..**_

* * *

_**Okay that is chapter 4. Chapter 5 is in my head. I'm just typing a little slower than usual so I'll try my best to put it up so please be patient.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	5. Welcome To Tokyo

**A Different World**

_Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains"._

_A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )_

_And thanks to the reviews from_

_Sugar911_

_Tiffi_

_And Razorstar90_

_( shows how many people are reviewing.)_

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Tokyo**

* * *

_**June 2**__**nd**__** 2 am **_

That had to of been the longest plane ride I had EVER taken**. 14 hours!! **But it paid off when we arrived at the hotel. The Grand Hyatt Tokyo hotel. It was class inside of classy. Luxury galore. Clean. Modern. I thought I was in Tokyo heaven. Mr-……I mean Gippal. Gippal. I have to get used to saying that. GIPPAL was talking on his cell with a business associate I guess. I was too busy trying to avoid blushing. That kiss may have been little but it was still on my mind. Its not like I haven't been kissed on the cheek before. I just haven't felt like this afterwards. Its been 13 hours since the kiss and my cheeks still burned. I felt so flustered. But maybe I'm overreacting. It was just a kiss I mean it probably didn't mean anything to him………….

" Summers. Here is your room key. 21st floor." I heard someone say behind me. Then a little tiny envelope is dangled in front of my face.

" oh…." I took it still trying to get back to reality. Then Buddy appears in front of me.

He's Primary executive of the company. He and Gippal are ……actually I don't know how he knows Gippal. I met him on the plane. We talked a little but I didn't pay much attention because I was stuck on the kiss. But he's 19. Everyone is so accomplished at a young age these days. Everyone but me. It's a shame…

" Why do you have that dumb lost look on your face. Keep looking like that and your get stuck with that dumb look instead of the one you have now." He says. He ruffles my hair and chuckles as he walks over towards Gippal. And it takes me a minute to understand that he just insulted me.

" Hey I do not have a dumb look But I did it'd be better than your pencil dick" I say before he reaches Gippal. He turns and sticks a middle finger up at me.

" Would you two stop. Your acting like kids. Were here on business. This is not a leisure trip." Gippal scolds us both but Buddy was closer so he gets a hit in the arm. We both nod and Gippal begins to head to the elevator. I was going to grab my bags but the bellhop got them and told me he'd take them for me. I thanked him and when I looked back to Gippal the elevator had closed and he was gone.

" Hey did he already leave?" Buddy asked standing by me.

" yeah." I sighed. I wanted to be near him.

" Damn, I have to give him his spare room key but I need to go get ready for a meeting with an associate. He's probably going to get drunk or something." He says and suddenly I get my chance to talk to Gippal. I mean I'm his P.A. I'm obligated to do these sort of things.

" I'll take it for you. Go and get ready." I quickly volunteer before anymore ideas come to his mind.

" Alright. Don't forget to remind him about the meeting at 9am . Tell him that I said 'Mr. Wang will be there. So be prepared.' He'll know what I mean." Buddy told me. He handed me the key and headed off to his suite. Where ever it was.

I headed to the elevator. And just as I was about to hit the button I remembered….I don't know what floor he's on. I let the woman that walked in after me to press first. I looked at the card and saw if I could find the address of the room or some hint as to where I'm supposed to go.

The card said:

GRAND HYATT TOKYO

Presidential suite

Floor 47th

But wait if he's presidential I probably just have a normal suite. And Buddy said I was ..one of these floors I thought as I took out my key. And I was right. It said ambassador suite. It was on a lower floor than his so it probably wasn't good…...

" Ma'am what floor are you going to?" A guy asks me. When did he get on? I looked and saw we were on the 29th floor. I wanted to check out my room first but I had to go give this to Gippal.

" 21st floor please." I told him. He smiled and nodded. But he seemed to be eyeing my body more than my face as we rode up to the floor. I shouldn't have worn my jean mini skirt and v-neck yellow silk baby doll top, I got off the elevator as soon as those doors opened. And I went straight to my suite. The doors looked pretty. I opened it and was stunned at what I saw.

Floor-to-ceiling windows that give you a beautiful night time view of Tokyo. It had to of been a lavish 200-sq.-metre suite. It had a tatami dining area, living room, kitchen, guest bath. I checked the fancy computer and it had high-speed Internet. The bedroom had 2 queen beds with plush Fretted linens. That also had windows that offered you a great view. A dark tanish beige color wall accented by hard wood floors and various accent decorations. And oh my gosh the master bath had a rain shower, jetted spa tub and REN bath products.

My hairstylist uses these. They're so good. And there was a card on the kitchen table that said I had access to the Grand Club lounge serving Continental breakfast, evening cocktails and hors d'oeuvres. Wow. I was really in Tokyo heaven. I had the second best suite in the hotel. I could've guessed it was going to be better than mine. But right now mine was beautiful.

--

_**2:45 am**_

So after 15 minutes of gawking at my room I headed up to Gippal's hotel suite. I ran into the same guy on the elevator. He gave me the creeps. I hurried off again without making eye contact.. Even the hotel's halls looked so pretty with a view of the city from the floor to ceiling windows. They were everywhere. I knocked on Gippal's door. No answer. So I used the key. I had hoped he wouldn't be mad.

And I realized that why he didn't answer the door was because he was in the shower. I didn't want to interrupt him. I would just wait. In the mean time. I would take a look around his suite. Which already looked better than mine.

It was probably a total of 260 sq- meter and It was top floor. Outside you could see that it had a private pool, sundeck and a sweeping view of the city and the hotel's surroundings. Stylish décor. Like hard wood floors, and some modern wood accent beams. His walls were the same color as mine. And his windows were too.

The living room had two half circle sectionals that was light tan leather with these accent red pillows. A beautiful glass coffee table in the center and a huge wall plasma TV. And on the opposite end of the living room was a connected area with a large work desk and his laptop was up. He probably had high-speed internet too. And he had these openings on the wood panel wall. It was the same wall that the TV was on. They were or looked like fish tanks. Were probably fake but it looked awesome. And this one window showed the outdoor pool that I saw earlier. It was in door because of the glass ceiling but still.

These shoji style fogged windows connected to the bathroom. I had wandered into his bedroom. Which had 2 plush king beds that were pushed together. With what looked like cashmere bedding. There was a small sitting area by the window on the far end. And a huge 47 inch TV inside this wall thingy. And there were a small set of steps that up into the bedroom from the dining room. A Shoji door was there too. So it closed of the bedroom completely. Only thing that wouldn't be closed off from it was the bathroom. An 8 seated dining room floor table. ( Asian custom) And he had a kitchenette. Man, he made my room seem like a 50 dollar room at the Holiday inn.

I was in the midst of staring at the fake fish tanks which amazed me when I heard.

" Enjoying the view? I did that the first time I ever came here."

It shocked me at first. I couldn't help but jump a little. I felt like I had committed a crime. Or caught with my hand in the cookie jar or something. I turned to find Gippal. Fresh out the shower with only a towel around his waist. Body damp and he had on this eye patch on his right eye. I didn't know he wore that. I wonder what happened ….. Maybe that's why he always wore those sunglasses. But he had a vibrant green left eye. It was a refreshing site to see from his usual black shades. And I was almost lost in the site of him until he said.

He cleared his throat. " Is there something wrong." he asked. Reminding me of what I was doing. I got the hint and got straight to business.

" Uh yeah. Y - you……Buddy didn't get a chance to give this to you Mr.Bailon.." I told him showing him his spare room key. " H-He said to tell you that he said that Mr.Wang would be there so be prepared because he brought jackass. And he said you would understand what he meant by that." Why was I stuttering? Why was my heart beating fast with each step he took towards me? Why did he have a strange look in his eye? Like he was planning something. Or about to do something. To me.

It made heat rise between my legs and as he stood in front of me a few inches taller, I was looking at his neck. Stunned. He chuckled and took the card. Like everything was in his control. And it was. I had no idea what to do. Its like I lost all movement and common sense. He tossed the card on the desk, which was behind him. His hand went to the small of my back and he brought me closer to him.

" Is that all?" He whispered in my ear. Breath so warm it sent sensations down my spine.

" y-yes. I'll…..I'll leave now. " I said but my feet wouldn't move. He just came out of the shower but his breath smelled like vodka or something. Was he drinking this early in the morning. But then again. Buddy did say something about him probably going to get drunk. Like he was use to it.

" Who said anything about that?" And he did sound like he was slurring.

But before I could think or say anything else A pair of lips caressed mine and then…….

_**TO BE CONTINUED……………..**_

* * *

_**Yeah I did it!! Muhahahahaahahhahaa That's what you all get for not giving me as many reviews as I want. But to see how the suites look. Go to and google Grand Hyatt Tokyo hotel and the suites. They are so luxurious. I couldn't describe the luxury. But if your wondering why I tried. Its because the rooms play out with the story in the end. AND R&R. The constructive criticism helps my creative thinking. I don't know how I can go on with out reviews. I'm starting a save the writers fund. 1 review equals a sign of love. And a story saving vaccine for a brain cell. JUST BE FAIR AND SHOW THAT YOU CARE. Lmao.**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	6. You Remind Him

****

A Different World

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, And he'll show her the true meaning of hurt in a whole new sense.

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it.

Thanks to the usual for reviewing.

**CHAPTER 6: You Remind Him**

* * *

I don't know how it got here. I don't know why I wont end it. Why my body is reacting to him like this. Why everything he does gets a response from me involuntarily. Maybe I should have let Buddy take him the spare. I wasn't prepared for this. This is so sudden of Mr-……Gippal. I'm standing here making out with my boss. Well actually I don't know when the change came but now I'm up against the wall. Arms wrapped around his neck for support and he is kissing my neck. Hands roaming my waist. Body pressed against mine. I can feel him dampening my shirt with his body. His hands move to the rim of my skirt and begins sliding under. And I don't know why I'm not stopping him.

'Because you want this. You like what he's doing.' A voice in my head tells me.

But I'm not ready for this. I don't want to go this far. Yeah I like him but I want my first time to be with the one I love. Not with the boss I met a week ago. He's nice but….

' But what ………He's rich, sexy, charming, all and more.'

But I don't want to have sex. At least not right now. I'm just not ready.

And like a prayer a knock comes to the door. He stops what he's doing like a switch. He backs away from me and like nothing even happened he tells me. " Go answer the door. And bring me a bottle of Bicardi from the wet bar." He says. He runs his thumb over my lips then he turned and disappeared into the dining room. Probably going to his bedroom.

" What the hell was that?" was what slipped from my lips. I was left standing there shocked, and a little…no a lot confused. Did he just……then…….Bipolar ass…but his kiss is so…..

Knock. knock.

Oh yeah the door. That bipolar ass told me go answer that. I go and answer the door pushing all thoughts to the back of my mind.

" Yes? " I don't know why I answer it like that but it doesn't matter. Its just Buddy.

" Room Service. Where's wino?" Buddy jokes. He has gotten changed but into something more casual. I thought he said he had a meeting with an "associate." or something

Shouldn't he be……oh whatever. I've had a day. I need some sleep and a drink.

" He's in his room I think.." I told him. Now that he's here I should probably leave. " He says to bring him a bottle of Bicardi. Please tell him I left when you do." I tell him. I move around him to leave when……

" Your in such a hurry to leave, did you get a taste of what the drunk Gippal is like? I'm surprised your not in his bed yet." Buddy said smiling…….How did he know?

" Wait, how-"I begin

" I've already said too much. Gippal will get upset without his liquor. I'll tell him you left." He said putting his hands up in defense then he went to the kitchenette.

I was tempted to put him in a headlock then force him to tell me what he meant but……I'll catch him when he cant run anywhere and get all the information I want. And I knew when and where. When he's drunk. Because if he's anything like Gippal, he'll be drunk soon. Its just a matter of what time of the day…… Wow I feel like 007 or something. But I'd be 00Rikku ….. This calls for a ninja outfit or something. Shopping!! Wait….I don't have my credit cards……but I …..damn. I'll just have to wear my old ninja costume. Don't ask why I have it. I use them as pajamas now…..sometimes….

--

_**7pm that evening.**_

O.M.G doesn't this man come down for some whiskey now and then. Geez! I've been in this get up in the back of the Bar for 4 hours. I came down here at 3 pm. I haven't seen him yet. You'd think the way these business men drink they'd be here 24/7. Gippal drinks like it's a religion. And if Buddy is an albhed he'd love a few glasses of whiskey too.

Every Albhed did. Even the women.. But women preferred Smooth drinks and not so hard. Although every now and again I love me some vodka or ……wait!! The eagle has landed!! The eagle has landed!!

Buddy comes strolling in for a drink finally! And he ordered a tall mug of what looked like scotch. So now all I had to do was wait. Because although albhed men could hold their liquor, with strong drinks it was easy for them to get drunk quicker. So now it was a game of waiting and going over at the right time.

--

_**10:30 pm **_

Okay here's my chance. He's slumped over so he must be on the verge of sloppy drunk. I can get some information outta him. So I can get to the bottom of what he said earlier. Like he knew it would happen. Like it was supposed to or going to or something.

And if I want answers well then answers I'll get.

" So …….how ya doing Buddy?" I pat him on the back as I walk up and sit on the stool beside him at the bar.

" If it isn't look alike." Buddy slurs.

" Look alike? Who's a look alike?" I ask him. " Me?"

" yes you, look alike. Why do you think you've lasted this long in the office with your screw ups." Buddy chuckles." And what are you wearing."

" okay what are you talking about?" I Ask.

" Uh, very sorry to interrupt, but do you want anything. Saki…anything?" The bartender asks. I never tried saki. I wonder what it is….

" Sure." I say then go back to Buddy.

" You, Look just like Penelo. Exact same features exact same smile, so you remind Gippal of Penelo." Buddy is leaning over. He looks droopy.

"And Penelo is…."I pry. I take a sip of the saki. It taste pretty good.. I don't know why they gave me these tiny thingies. I have a mug of it.

" Gippal's dead fiancée." Dead fiancée what the hell?! I almost choke on the saki I'm drinking.

" But that has nothing to do with what you said earlier." I'm going to milk him for all the information he's worth.

" And what was that?" He's hiccupping. He'll be out soon. I gotta hurry and get my answers. Before he's out for the count.

" and I quote 'did you get a taste of what the drunk Gippal is like? I'm surprised your not in his bed yet' un quote"

" Every girl that resembles Penelo Gippal sleeps with. They just never stay the night. He'd be drunk and still say they'd have to go. Anything that reminds him of her. But only when he's drunk. When he's sober, he's a heartless workaholic. That's why he's gotten so far. hiccup nothing their now but work when he goes home." Buddy says.

Poor Gippal. He must be miserable.

" Everything at home probably reminds him of her. Pictures and what not. I've known him since we were little. Him and Penelo were tied at the waist when they met in high school. Gippal had to of been …..hiccup " he slumps more.

" Had to of been what?" I nudge him. " Finish what you were saying."

" He had to of been 16 when he first met Penelo. She was a klutz even then. Just the dorkiest girl. But somehow her smile and laugh got into all of our hearts. You may not know this but Gippal was the bad ass in school. Always fighting. Always ditching. A player. But then ………..when Penelo came along" buddy even seemed sad.

" She must've been great" I said to no one in particular.

" She was our angel in disguise but then that rainy April day…….." Buddy starts to mumble. " Gippal blames himself…..that's why he drinks………..gets more intense towards……….he'll only see you as her." Then buddy was out.

I called his P.A. who is a guy to take him to his room. But even after he left, his drunken conversation left a burning imprint in my mind. Penelo sounded like a selfless good-hearted, all around wonderful person. And I'm just a girl trying to get back her trust fund. I'm horrible compared to her…… I thought he was genuinely being nice to me but…….I guess Gippal only treats me nicely because I look like Penelo. That kiss was probably that too. This saki will ease my pain though. It tasted like tea……invigorating tea.

And as I drank more and more I got to thinking. Gippal likes me for me. I bet you if I went there right now I wouldn't be in his bed. I'm not like the others. Gippal has meetings so he wont drink too. I'll get him to tell me that he likes me for me. hiccup.

I'll go see him …….hiccup right after this mug of this saki stuff.

--

_**The Next Morning June 3**__**rd**_

Owwwwwwwwww. I have the biggest headache ever. I'm starting to think that saki stuff wasn't tea. And my body aches all over. I don't even want to get up this morning. But I'm thirsty. That saki made my throat dry. I yawn sitting up and stretching. My head felt so dizzy. My neck felt cramped. I used my left hand to massage the back of my neck and I felt a bite mark on the right side.

" A bite mark? Where'd that come from?" I asked myself

I try to move my other hand so I can check both sides and it wont move. Something hard with hair was lying on it and it moved. I opened my eyes and saw A certain albhed boss of mine lying asleep under me. And I didn't see a shirt……my eyes wonder lower and ………oh…….. My ….gosh……..is his….in……………..

_**To Be Continued……………**_

* * *

_**Okay so that's chapter 6. Pretty juicy eh? Well it gets even better in the next chapter trust me. Rikku will……well lets just say Last night was………….oh just read it when I post it. I am working on it now. Please review this one and tell me what you think about the story line so far. I'd really appreciate if all the read and not reviewer actually review this time. Thanks.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	7. Good Morning?

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, And he'll show her the true meaning of hurt in a whole new sense.

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it.

**Chapter 7: Good Morning?**

* * *

**_What the hell happened last night?_** The question of the day. But I'm too confused and sore to think about it right now. All I can think about right now is getting outta this ……Predicament I'm in at this moment. And with the hangover I have I'll need all the possible focus I have to figure out how to get out………well I should say get him out of me. Because apparently he's still……you know.. And because of my previous state of virginity, its painful to move my lower body even more than the upper.

" I just have to have a big one for my first….." I think to myself out loud. I try moving again but it hurts, a little less , but it still hurts none-the-less. " Geez he's huge."

" thanks for the compliment, Summers." A voice says under me.

' oh shit he's awake. ' I think as I look at Gippal who is now grinning. His eyes are still closed as he stretches but I still use my arms to hide my nude chest. Which I just noticed have some hickeys on them……..he's too freaky. But I cant talk because as he stretches I see the result of my physical actions to him last night. He has hickeys on his neck. Bite marks on his chest. A short three finger scratch across his left cheek. It look like it broke skin a little at the end. Because I can see a little dry blood. And it looks like I must've bitten his lip or he did because his bottom lip is busted at one point on the far right.

But that's not the worst of it. The worst part is that the bite marks go lower. And lower. And lets just say they disappear where I'm seated.. If this is what saki does to me, I'm never drinking it again.

Gippal put his hands behind his head and looked at me with that cocky grin.

" Why are you string? Didn't get enough of me last night." He teases. He looks so sexy……..no no no no no …..head outta the gutter.

" I don't know what your talking about." I turn my head so he wouldn't see my blush.

" Should I jog your memory?" He asks. He grinds his hips and moves his penis a little in me. Which causes pain and pleasure and I cant help but moan. He chuckles as he got the response that he wanted. I push my hands down on his lower abdomen to try and stop him, but then I remember my lack of bra and my hands go straight back to my chest.

" No use I saw plenty of you last night." He says. I grab the pillow and cover my upper half from his viewing pleasure. Even though I'd rather smother him with it. I look on the night stand and see a few empty liquor bottles on it. And they weren't there yesterday morning when I was in here. How could he drink and not have a head ache like mine. Or maybe he drank so much he was use to it.

" Shut up" I tell him. I let out a huff of annoyance and his snickers at in. mocking me. He grinds his hips again.

" make me." He says , this time doing something different with his hips that pushed himself deep inside me then out a little. He did it again. And it caused a moan that I was trying to suppress, escape my lips. To his satisfaction.

" no smart comebacks" He snickers again. He's playing with me now. Bastard.

"what was that? " he asked. Had I said that out loud? Well, good he needed to hear it.

" nothing." I say just in case he decides to be a belly dancer and move his hips again.

I decide that no matter the pain it'd be better for me to get off him and get the hell out of here. I begin to ease off him because suddenly this wino bastard wants to be stiff. But his hands move to my thighs to push me back down as he pushes back in. And causes a moan to escape yet again. And if he keeps finding ways to do this to me, I might actually have to smother him to get away. Because even sober he's a sex fiend.

" stop doing that" I tell him.

" Stop getting up and making me or we'll have to go for round 6" He groaned. One hand roamed up my thigh and tugged the pillow. As the other slid down my thigh.

" What do you mean round six? How do you know?" I asked holding on tight to the pillow. He showed me his right bicep.

Apparently in my drunken fit I'm energetic and tactful because there on his bicep was 5 tally marks. Apparently his round six theory was correct. But I didn't want to acknowledge last night. I still didn't want to sit on him and be toyed with like this. So I had to make a move. And I probably only had one chance. So I had to get this right.

I took a deep breathe close my eyes for a second, and was just about to hit him with the pillow when I open my eyes and see he's sitting up smiling at me. He takes the pillow and tosses it aside. Grabs my wrist just as I'm about to hit him anyway and he kisses me. In a matter of seconds I forget my escape plan. I get wrapped up in the kiss, which is probably what he wanted because he somehow let go of my wrist and moved his hands under my thighs without me knowing it. He picked me up a little then put me down, his hips moving with him. And unconsciously I begin to go with the movement without him lifting me.

I notice he starts to lay back down with me following. His hands hold my waist, his thumbs pressing into my hips a little. Letting me know he was in control. Whether I liked it or not. That pain from earlier disappeared and was replaced by insane please. I forgot what I was originally trying to do entirely. And he smiled in the kiss once I realized that because by then it was too late. He flipped us to where he was on top. And I could feel he wanted revenge for all those scars I gave him last night.

He broke the kiss and went to my neck, and he pulled out at the exact same time. Leaving me in a world of pent up ecstasy And he torturously put the tip just right before my entry point. Letting me feel what he wasn't giving me. On purpose.

" Do you want me?" He whispered. Nipping at my neck little by little. He knew what he was doing. I was too sore to fight back and to desperate for relief from this built up pleasure to say no. So I simply nodded my head. And I was rewarded with one inch further in.

" Do you want this?" He asked pushing in a little deeper. I didn't respond quick enough because he began pulling out. And like a reaction my hands went to his ass to stop him.

" Is that a yes?" He asks. Chuckling at my urgency for him to be in me. I nod so he wont go out anymore. And I hate how he has me right where he wants me. And I hate how right now……..I don't mind.

" You know…….." He began. Oh My Gosh. He was going to torture me. How he could stand stopping and going I don't know. But then again. Buddy did say he was "experienced".

" Your pretty fun in the morning….But even more fun at night." He says. He nibbles a spot on my neck that stings but send sensations down my body. And he must of knew it because he did it again and again and again……

" mmm I love it when you moan like that" He tells me. Like I'm listening. I'm too busy trying to keep my self from going crazy because he wont give me relief. He's about to drive me to mad cave woman. I was about to rape this man in a minute. Forget him being my boss and take revenge myself. Because if he says something else………

" I love the way you feel" he whispered. He shifted inside me and that was the last straw. Despite my sore body and pent up frustration, I pushed this much larger muscular man on his back beside me and let me tell you he wasn't trying to fight me.

" Your doing this on purpose." I hit him in the chest. He acts like it hurts and laughs.

" Maybe but your reactions are so fun to see. Or hear." He says that last part in a low voice. And may I tell you revenge is sweet because just then I see the black belt that went to my ninja outfit….. He doesn't know what I'm looking at and close his eyes as I decide to distract him by gyrating my hips making him respond in the way that I wanted him to. Every time I gyrated my hips he would go in and out. Which made it hard to concentrate. But I managed to reach over and get the belt. His hands went to my waist and I could tell he was going to do something. And that would ruin my plan. So I acted like I was leaning in to kiss him , lips inches from his and one hand moved from my waist to my neck and he pulled me down to kiss him. I guess I was pretty good in bed because he didn't even notice that I had moved his hand to the middle bedpost and tied it there with the belt and I managed to do the same with his second hand.

But just when I think I have the situation in my favor , he switches the tempo. And like he's superman he lifts his knees and starts pumping at an insane pace ( to me, anyway.)

And my body was paralyzed with sensations. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Not intentionally, I just needed my breath. And he probably did too. From where my lips rested I could feel his pulse . It was just as fast as mine. And he was trying to keep his breathing slow. But I could care less right now. Now I could see why my body was sore. He hadn't tired yet. And he was forcing moans outta me that I tried my best to keep back.

I could hear him chuckle and I could smell some scent of his cologne. It was intoxicating. And I didn't want to move. And he knew what he was doing to me. Enjoying every moment. I heard him let out a growl as he slowed down to a agonizing pace. He knew I was close too. He moaned a sexy moan which made my body tingle. I felt his muscles tense just as I reached my peak, so he probably did as well.

" vilg" he whispered. Sounding still a little winded.

His pulse began to slow and I could tell he was trying to recover like I was. He chest rose and fell, slowing each time. His body relaxed, he leaned his cheek rested on mine and I felt his breathing against my lips.

Then his breathing got lighter and he yawned. He was falling back to sleep, maybe I could make a run for it. Before I get caught in his room. I can take a shower and borrow some of his clothes I guess.

I sit up and stretch a little to make the soreness to go away. But it doesn't work. Gippal is definitely sleep. And he doesn't seem to mind that his hands are tied up…………maybe I should untie one just in case he needs to get out of bed or something when I'm gone.

So I do. Then I grab the sheet off the bed, leaving him under the comforter. I go on a search for my clothes in the bedroom and I find the top of my ninja outfit torn in two.

I look for the pants and luckily they're in one piece I also found my underwear but that was torn too. But the bra wasn't. It was on his lamp. I gathered my usable clothing and threw away the rest and went to shower.

--

_**8 am**_

When I come out Gippal is asleep on his side, and I get a good view of his back. It's scratched up. Like the marks on his face. Most likely from me. I don't know what we did last night but it was a wild night because his bed is completely messed up and his clothes are everywhere. I take one of his dress shirts, since that's all he has and figure I'd return it later. I take a few pain killers that he had on his bathroom counter. He seemed to hve used half the bottle. He really had a drinking problem. And to fix it, I hid his liquor in the bottom drawer of the desk He'd never look there. Plus I'm doing him a favor so he shouldn't get mad at me.

I write a note that tell him I left. I felt obligated to do so because I didn't want to just up and leave while he's sleep. It just seemed mean. Even if it was a drunken night. I write a quick post it and put it on the night stand by him.

He looks so……..sexy when he's sleep too. Calm and relaxed. He didn't seem bothered by his tied up hand because he slept just as sound. Maybe I should untie the other one. I mean I'm about to leave so ……… I don't think he'll try anything.

I reach over ad untie him and as I begin to stand back up, his hand moves to my waist and he pulls me down onto his chest, yet he's still asleep. He caressed my waist possessively. Like a possession. I just moved his hand away and turned to leave but I dropped the pen I was writing with. I lean down to pick it up and when I put it on the night stand by the note I hear Gippal.

" Why are you leaving?" He asked. His eyes were slightly opened.

" _Didn't_ mean to wake you?" I say avoiding eye contact. I look at the bedspread that I was crouched down by and started playing with it. " uh yea………. I should . Plus you probably have a meeting or work or something to do. I didn't want to be in your way."

" I bet. Like you look at that planner I gave you." he sighs. " Fine. But I want to see you again later." He turns on his back.

I don't really want to come back because I cant guarantee that he wont seduce me into bed again. So I don't respond yes or no. Just then his cell phone rang. Its on the night stand by the note. I look at it and then at him.

" answer that for me." He says, not asking.

I reluctantly sigh and pick it up. " Hello?"

" Good Morning, Baby." A woman's voice answers. Baby? Well, it doesn't sound like his mother. I give him an evil look. " Good Morning?" She repeats.

**_To Be Continued………_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 finished!! I was surprised how fast I finished it. I didn't want to make it too long though. I was trying to work on details to give an image sort of. Lol. I'd love to see an image of that Gippal…..sigh. If only he was real. Anyway. I'm going to start sometime soon and let me tell you Gippal is carrying more baggage than Rikku thinks. And its al unfolding. Yes I love my job of being the writer. Its an awesome job indeed. Hope you like it. PLEASE R&R!!_**

**_Xoxo,_**

**Ayata-Ayumi**


	8. Case of the Ex

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. J

**CHAPTER 8: Case of the Ex**

* * *

_**" Good Morning? Baby are you there?"**_

Wow. He sure doesn't wait. But I probably wasn't his first choice. Buddy was right. He drinks, haves sex with women that resembles his Ex….well technically she isn't even his ex. She died. SO she was still his fiancée I guess……

" Hello?!" The woman's voice broke my upset thoughts. Gippal must've heard the woman because he said " I'm not here" Quiet enough so she wouldn't hear. He had no heart…..this bastard was playing women, supposedly still upset about Penelo's death. She died…..well I don't know when. But it couldn't have been long ago. I think I remember Buddy saying something about last year or something.

" Hello?! Are you there?!" This lady's voice was the last thing I wanted to hear fuss.

" One moment ma'am, sir ass will be right with you I simply stated in my professional voice. I stood up and I tossed the phone to him. He gave a shocked look like I was crazy. I simply turned and left. I was too pissed right now. I had got myself into his shit with him. And I need to think of a way out.

" Summers!" He called but I was already slamming closed the door and just when I get to the elevator. Its just what I need. Mr. Creepy shows up . Only this time he looks like he was smiling at me like he would his daughter or something…….ew. He really gave me the heebie-jeebies. I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses and I was partially glad..

And like I suddenly didn't have enough hell going on Gippal comes out and catches the elevator.

" Summers what the hell is-" Gippal begins to fuss at me but he stops when Mr. Creepy chimes in.

" Long time no see, Gippal. Or should I call you Chief Executive Mr.Bailon"

And its like Gippal loses his breath. Like his tongue is shoved back in his mouth. I couldn't see his eyes because he had managed to put on his sunglasses before running after me. But I could tell he was either scared, shocked, or maybe a combination of both.

Gippal only looks his way. But he's too stunned. So I nudge him to tell him to respond.

" H-hello Mr.Armell" He manages to stutter out. And this Mr.Armell held out his hand to shake Gippal's and Gippal did the same but his was slow and his hand was trembling. It's like he had seen a ghost.

" It sure has been a long time, sir" Gippal clears his throat.

" Indeed. I haven't seen you since my daughter's funeral." Maybe he had seen a ghost. Now I felt awkwardly displaced. Like the elephant in the elevator.

"y-yeah . I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch." He was trying to unnerve Gippal.

"I see why you've been busy." He tilts his head towards me nonchalantly. Then he glances over at me, I look away.

"you know she remarkably resembles my little Penelo." Oh…..he was gonna unnerve him. " you know the anniversary of her death is next month. You should come by her grave and pay your respects. The family hasn't seen you in so long. Not since-" I sensed some resentment in his tone.

" I-I know, sir. I'll try my best." Gippal said.

" I'm sure you will. But here's my stop. Come to the Bar upstairs around 9pm. I want to catch up." It stops at the 47th floor.

" y-yes, sir" Gippal says just as the door opens to another hall of rooms.

" You wont disappoint me now will you?" He begins to leave the elevator.

" no, sir" And as soon as the elevator door closes, Gippal exhales like he had held his breathe that whole conversation. He leans against the elevator wall. And even though I don't know what's fully going on, seeing Penelo's dad must've been hard to do. I don't know everything or anything at that. So how can I comfort him…….I wouldn't know what I was saying.

So when I reached my floor I left the elevator. And him as he stood there not saying anything. Only thing I could say was.

" I'll reschedule your meetings for 9." Then the elevator door closed. And I felt useless.

But what could I have done that would of changed how he was feeling. He obviously hasn't had any closure about Penelo's death. I don't even know how she died but it must've been a traumatic experience. I wanted to know more. I wanted to help him. He seemed so lost after the confrontation And I stood there and let him be picked on. Maybe Buddy could help me again. But I sort of feel wrong about watching him get drunk, so maybe I'll try sober.

Plus I want to sty far away from that saki. Sleeping with him is not going to help him through. I know that for sure.

**--**

_**10:25 am **_

" Have sex with him." Buddy and I sat at the hotel restaurant enjoying breakfast. Which we both missed. I explained my dilemma and he agreed to help me.

" Huh?! How IS that going to …."I began to protest, he almost made me coke on my pancakes.

" look I know Gippal, He's been my little brother. And he has gotten himself into some real shit for saying things he was going to regret while he was drunk. And even more while he was drunk and having sex. Trust me, many women have told on him because of that. So if you want information that'd be the best time." He explained. And it sounded logical.

" Well wouldn't that be blackmail or something. It feels so wrong." I mumbled.

" Not if your using it to help him. Its beneficial to him. Gippal doesn't know how to help himself."

" I still don't see why you cant tell me." I say to him.

" Because he would find out and order a hit on me. " Buddy chuckled but I didn't find it funny. I didn't want to sleep with……well okay maybe I did but he's vulnerable right now. It felt wrong for some reason.

"But I will give you this, don't and I mean DO NOT mention how she would feel if she knew he was sleeping around. He'll go off." Buddy advised. I was half listening but I caught it.

--

_**Midnight**_

I figured since I had to do this I would wait 'til after Gippal would meet with that guy.

He wouldn't be so wound up. But I hid his liquor so he wouldn't be drunk. Pissed but not drunk. But when he saw me in this cute pink silk Victoria secret number. it's a night gown that doesn't go past my mid thigh. I have on some pink stiletto hills and I put it under a black Baby Phat trench coat that wasn't any longer than the gown. And all I had to say was that if he tore these clothes, we were gonna have a problem. Because I'm not made of money…….Geez I'm starting to sound like Daddy. I've been away from my credit cards for too long. Sniff sniff. But I have to help Gippal and not worry about me.

And like Daddy always says before he scolds me for shopping too much.

' To solve a problem you must first understand what the problem is.' Then he starts fussing and I stop listening and go through the Gucci catalog…..

'Mind in the game Rikku!! I'm gonna go in here and get to the bottom of his problems. Brace myself!' I pep talk myself as I approach his Hotel door.

I take a deep breath then knock. …..And knock……..And knock.

And just when I'm about to knock again, the door opens to reveal Gippal in what looks like a sober, sleepy mode. His eyes were slanted and adjusting to the light like he had just woken up. He was still in his suit but the hotel suite was pitch dark.

" what?" He asked. He didn't sound annoyed, or angry that I came at midnight but he did sound impatient.

" I ….you……can I come in?" I stammered. He moved aside and as I walked in and saw he wasn't sleep. He had a lamp on in his bedroom. Probably by the chairs and table.

" What do you want Summers?" He asked again. He did sound depressed this time though.

" uh….can we talk?" I said he walked into the bedroom and I took out the bottle of liquor I hid from him.

" I'm sober and not in the mood. Now is not a good time." He said. I walked in and he was sitting at the chair by the huge window. The night view of Tokyo was beautiful.

' Wow, its so pretty.' I thought.

" Summers." He said. Definitely annoyed now. And I was getting annoyed of hearing that.

" Rikku." I told him.

"huh?"

" My name. Its Rikku."

" So you came to correct me? I told you, I'm not in the mood." He sounded a little pissed. I have to save the day.

" Do you want a drink?" I asked him, showing him the bottle of Bicardi. He didn't show any emotion for a moment. He sighed and washed his face with his hands.

Then he said "I'll get some glasses" And walked passed me to the kitchenette. And I knew I couldn't turn back now. But maybe we could really get down to the case of hi ex.

_**To Be Continued…………….**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 was easiest of them all. Rikku is getting in this deep right? Well the plot thickens in the next chapter. Some secrets of Penelo are revealed. The answers Rikku gets will shock you. Will she like what she hears or will she want to just forget? DunDunDun!! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	9. Midnight Rendezvous Pt 1

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. J

**CHAPTER 9: Midnight Rendezvous Pt. 1**

* * *

_Burp!_

The sound of the liquor bottle's defeat. I've never seen someone devour liquor like this man did. I didn't have even a little bit. But now I can get some information outta him. It'll give some relief to the questions in my mind. But I don't know how to ease into this.So I'll guess I'll come off the bat hitting.

" So, Mr.Bailon…"I begin. A slow start to my objective.

" What did I tell you." He corrected me.

" Sorry, Gippal." I said properly.

" That's better." He made a triumphant "humph" Then a hiccup followed. A good sign that he was drunk.

So little by little I was being reassured that I could do this.

" Gippal, can I ask you something?" I looked over at him. He was slouched in his chair, head tilted back looking at the ceiling.

" Depends on what the question is." He tells me. He glances at me before closing his eyes.

So I had to ease in lightly…..not to ruin the perfect opportunity. So I'll start around then make my way to the center.

" H-how do I resemble Penelo?" I think that's a good start. Gippal took a second to reply. He sighed then looked over at me. Eyes slanted, gazing at me through lashes. And its then that I noticed he was wearing neither sunglasses nor an eye patch. Both his eyes looked into mine.

" Your……just like her in some ways." He began " But the exact opposite in others."

I listened for more when he paused.

" She was…..graceful, so unselfish, she'd give her own food for someone else. Even if she was on the verge of fainting from hunger." He explained. " She hated the outdoors but loved flowers and animals. Isn't that ironic?" He told me.

And as I listened to him go on and on. And I was the opposite on some of the things as he said them. I loved the animals and flowers but I didn't like the outdoors either.

I'm a Klutz, And I can be unselfish…but all I do is shop…..

" She would be determined to do something even if the whole world was against her." I can be that way too. If I want it to happen I'll make sure it does.

" She's the most courageous person I knew…..but…..then she could be too shy sometimes. She'd do anything to please her father and family…." I don't know if I'm shy or courageous. I do want to please daddy though so I can get my trust fund and credit cards back. And I don't want to let down uncle Rin.

" And you and her are alike. Even if I haven't known you for a long time, I know you and her would've been best friends from the start." He said…..he stopped talking for a second. I had to keep it going.

" How long did you know her?" I asked. Trying to keep him talking.

" I met her in high school…….if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have mad it to college." Gippal said like he was reminiscing

" Why?" I was curious. He seemed so determined. I would have never thought he wouldn't have made it to college.

" I was involved with the wrong people. Failing classes. Skipping most, She pushed me ….more like stalked and annoyed me to but after a while…….she got to me. We'd go and study together, she helped me pass and would get mad when I skipped a class and even give me her notes when I was sick or had to skip a day of school to work." He said

" Why would you have to work? You were only a high school student." I didn't start working 'til well never but still, he was so young.

" Some of us aren't born with caring family and a rich daddy princess." he chuckled. " I know I didn't. My pops hated my guts."

" I'm sure he loved you-" A dad couldn't hate their own child.

" Please, he hated me. And I felt the same towards him. We'd fight every day. Physically and/or verbally. That's why I got into so many fights. Got arrested a few times."

He was laughing but this man was a juvie! I would have never….

" Your quiet. You wouldn't have guessed that I was a juvie once huh? A lot of people tell me that when they look at my record or talk to Buddy. Buddy was the one who took care of me the most. And looked out for me." He was unveiling things I don't think I was prepared to hear. But he was opening up to me. How could I just say ' I didn't want to know your whole past. Just your ex' it came with the territory.

" no……well….yea but…"

" Don't worry a lot of people don't want to know all of this about me." He said to me.

But I did. Now.

" I do." I told him. He smiled then sighed.

" Well the last actual physical fight I had with my father Buddy stopped me before I killed that ass."

" What happened between you and your dad to make you want to fight him?" I asked. Maybe i went too far. Gippal's smile completely faded.

" Penelo came over early to bring me some notes because I missed school that day. I just skipped and hung out at my brother's office. He was just starting out as a junior executive at Your uncle's business. But I usually hang out with him anyway if I did skip. HE didn't like it but he still let me." Gippal let out a long sigh. " Anyway, she came early and apparently waited inside with him. I always told her to wait at the steps up to the apartment but I guess she was persuaded in but she……"

He suddenly stopped like he was getting mad

" What happened?" I asked.

" She went in and waited…..with him." He sighed again. He sighs a lot.

" Buddy dropped me off and walked in with me and my pops was ……..trying to rape Penelo on the living room couch. All I saw was red. I started hitting him and hitting him and hitting him….." Silence… " When Buddy finally calmed me down I saw blood all over the knuckles of my hands were swelling," He held his hands in the air and examined then in the moonlight.

" You killed him?" I asked him. I was so into his history.

" Nah. But he was bloodied up on the floor. I messed him up pretty bad." Gippal snickered at it. And I agreed that he deserved it.

" You didn't get in trouble did you?" I asked.

" He wouldn't be stupid enough." He tsk'd

"oh. So you stayed there with him?" I asked.

" no. I moved in with my Buddy. He was over 18 and my older brother so technically it wasn't against the law." He told me. " First time I ever had a good night's sleep."

It was silent for a moment. Gippal laid still. Hands resting on the arm on the arm rest His eyes were closed and moon illuminated his face. And for a moment I just watched him. Taking in and digesting what he just told me. And still one question lingered on my mind.

" Gippal can I ask you something else." I turn towards him and rested my head on the back of the chair.

"sure." he responded not making a move. I have to put it delicately.

" H-How did Penelo…..die?" I asked, fearing he'll get angry.

He was quiet. Didn't say anything for a few moments. I knew it wasn't gonna end well.

Then he said…

" The same way anyone dies. A series of unfortunate events. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time? I guess you could say that. But it wasn't her fault." He riddled.

What kind of answer was that?

" What do you mean?" I quickly asked. Not really meaning to pry but then again that's why I was here.

He let out a hefty sigh this time then turned his head my way to look at me.

"Why the sudden interest in my life? What about yours? I feel like I'm getting the third degree." He said. He didn't sound upset but I sensed a hint of annoyance.

"uh…" I didn't have anything to say to that. How DO you say, 'well I'm here to pry into your life so I cant help you get outta of your slump.' That wouldn't end well. I assure you.

" Tell me about you. Why are you even here working for me? A kid like you should be enjoying your summer. Not being in my office. What are you doing here?" He asked.

I didn't really plan on my own third degree interrogation. I needed to find a way to avoid that and get back on the subject of Penelo. So I took the opportunity to advance to Phase 2..

" I'll get us some more drinks." I said. I excused myself from our conversation for a moment to go to his desk drawer. I would need hard liquor so I got the vodka and Patron that he had.

--

I went back to the bedroom to find Gippal undressing from his suit. He had his jacket and tie lying on the back of his chair. He was standing with his back to me. So I assumed he was unbuttoning his shirt. His arms moved down with every button.

I set the bottles on the end table closest to me. He heard me and turned around. He had already unbuttoned his shirt. And apparently was on his belt.

Now if I wanted to follow Buddy's advice properly I would either

A) Undo my trench and reveal my outfit, then proceed over there to undress him.

Or I could just leave. Leave and try again another day. I had enough information. I could come back some other time. Yes B. I like B better.

But before I could take action, He walked over to me, well to the end table and got a bottle of patron and picked it up. He looked at it, then at me with a suspicious look in his eyes. I was about to be caught. Well with the liquor anyway.

" Where do you get all of this so quickly? " He asked……Damn. He was forcing me to do option A. Well, okay maybe I wanted to do plan "A" a little bit…….okay. So I like plan "A" a lot. Sue me.

I simply push him back onto a laying position on the bed, his legs hanging off. It wasn't hard because he was a little tipsy from the first bottle of vodka.

I began undoing my trench while he protested me pushing hi like that. But all the protest stopped when my trench opened and dropped to the floor. Leaving him speechless, which right now, is right where I want him.

**_TO BE CONTINUED……………….._**

* * *

**_Okay chapter 9 pt 1 complete!! Part 2 on the way. I've been plotting out the story. I wanted to lead up to the unveilings of part 2. If you thought Gippal had some skeletons in the closet now just wait 'til part 2. And Rikku isn't so innocent either. Keep reading, please. Thnx._**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Ayata-Ayumi_**


	10. Midnight Rendezvous Pt 2

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )

And thanks for all the reviews. I know I didn't thank you al in the last chapter. My bad. But I hope I made up for it in this chapter. Lol. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9 : Midnight Rendezvous Pt.2 **

* * *

_I simply push him back onto a laying position on the bed, his legs hanging off. It wasn't hard because he was a little tipsy from the first bottle of vodka._

_I began undoing my trench while he protested me pushing hi like that. But all the protest stopped when my trench opened and dropped to the floor. Leaving him speechless, which right now, is right where I want him._

He wouldn't ask any unwanted questions toward me and I may get out of here without being caught about anything. I'll just move the subject off of me. Well technically he may be on me, but the figure of speech is understood..

I walk up to him, One of my knees resting between his legs for support as I crawl over him. My hands resting at the top of his broad shoulders. I looked down at Gippal ,who was looking at me. Damn, this moonlighted room. His eyes looked so Majestic….well somewhat. His right eye seemed a little less …..well I couldn't describe it. But the I looked closer and saw a thin scar ,translucent almost, going right across his eye on the inside. Maybe that's why he wore shades all the time.

" Gippal, what happened to your eye?" I asked him. My hand moved to the side of his face for a better look and he closed his eyes. I saw another scar ,in the similar position as the other one, on his eyelid.

" I got in an accident." He gave me a simple answer. Once again. But I'm starting to realize that when its things like his eye and Penelo, he doesn't like to talk about.

Agent Rikku thinks that those two are combined somehow. I'll have to further interrogate.

" What kind?" I asked straddling him.

" Motorcycle." He said. His hand took mine away from his face.

" You ride Motorcycles?" I hate a weakness for guys and motorcycles.

" Use to. Do you not see my eye?" He chuckled.

" Yeah but why-" I began with another question, but he sat up and the closeness of his face to mine stopped me.

" Didn't I say stop asking me questions?" His voice was low and his eyes gave a calm but furious look. I had to soften the situation

" you know, I love motorcycles. I have one back at my dad's place."

" Really now? A Klutz like you rides motorcycles?" An eyebrow raises in suspicion.

But I was telling the truth. I did have one. I just didn't know how to ride it.

" I love going fast." I gyrate my hips against him.

" Really now?" He repeats himself. He leans over and his face goes to the crook of my neck. Kissing it softly." How fast do you go?"

" Depends on the driver." I tilt my head to give him better access. My hands slide his shirt off his shoulders, he had unbuttoned it earlier. Easier for me, so I don't mind.

He gives a low chuckle at my response and helps me by taking his shirt off the rest of the way and tossing it to the side.

" Well we both know I drive pretty damn good.' He snickers nibbling at my skin.

His kisses trail down my collarbone and his fingers brush the straps to my baby doll top gown off my shoulders. My hands slid down his chest to his belt, which he hadn't finished undoing just yet. I swiftly undid it and pulled it out and put it around the back of my neck. I was working on his zipper as he was running his hands under my nightgown, when a knock came to his suite door.

' damn' I thought. ' just when I had him.'

He obviously didn't like the interruption either because he let out a displeased groan. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me to his side. I watched, a tad annoyed, as he got up and went to the door. I moved to the middle of the bed and cracked the sliding fogged glass shoji window thingy. Just enough to see but not be seen.

Gippal answered the door and there was Mr.Armell. Penelo's dad. But didn't he see Gippal earlier that night? ………or did Gippal not…

" Mr.Armell." Gippal sounds nervous.

" I was disappointed that you didn't show, Gippal." Mr.Armell had confirmed my suspicions.

" I-I know sir. But I suddenly had something come up that I couldn't get out of." Gippal lied.

Maybe that's why he was sitting in his suite in his suit. He was too scared to face Penelo's dad, I guess. But why…

Then Mr.Armell looks down at Gippal's zipper. Which I was in the middle of undoing. So I knew it was undone. Gippal saw what he was looking at then turned to sip it up.

" I'm sure you weren't, Gippal. Don't lie to me. At least give me that decency."

Mr.Armell says walking into the living room. I was glad they couldn't see me because Mr.Armell sits in the half circle couch on the part that's facing me. Well the window technically.

Then what Mr.Armell says next…..just………..

"You should act like a man and give me some respect. I mean after all you did kill my daughter." Mr.Armell leans back in the seat.

I look to Gippal and he's standing with his eyes averting Mr.Armell. Mr.Armell on the other hand was staring Gippal down. Gippal needed to say something. Defend himself. He loved Penelo. He would never do that.

" Sir….." Yes! Tell him off Gippal. " I never meant to hurt her. She just wanted to-"

" I don't care what she wanted. Being with you wasn't best for her at the time. You knew that and went against my authority. YOU were the reason she died and you know."

Mr.Armell stood walked straight up to Gippal.

" Look at me when I'm talking to you. You may think your this big shot now but without Penelo you wouldn't be anything. Now, I've tried to make peace with you but you still act like the broken home juvie that you always were." Mr.Armell was throwing dirt on Gippal good reputation. And Gippal took it. I had to step in.

" Penelo was ignorant to ever love a scum like you. Sleeping around with other women like she never existed. She hasn't even been gone that long. And you-"

" Hold on a second, sir!" I interrupt rushing out to where they were. " Now you are out of order."

" Oh if it isn't the look-a-like. I'm not surprised that you're here dressed like that" Mr.Armell's professional demeanor was gone. He seemed like an upset man out for the blood of Gippal's ego.

" That is beside the point. You have no idea what your talking about. Gippal loved Penelo

He would never hurt her intentionally. How can you be so insensitive? Gippal made something of himself. Sure he's made mistakes but haven't we all? I've been in a lot of trouble. But I'm a 4.0 graduate from high school working as a P.A. at a Machina Faction inc. And all what he did may have been a bad decision at the time but Gippal has a good heart and Personality. And for you to say Penelo was stupid for loving him, obviously you didn't see what she saw in him." I went off at him. Gippal pulled my arm, so I wouldn't hit him. That's how riled up I was. But he kept whispering ' calm down' and 'stop' to me to stop me.

" Listen, you. Your just another one of his whores to him. Don't be stupid like my daughter and fall in love. Don't die like her!" Mr.Armell sounded just as furious as I was..

Then Gippal stepped in.

" That's enough! Don't talk to her like that. She is not like the others. And DON'T talk about Penelo like that. She did what she wanted to do. And lived her life. Which is what you wouldn't let her do. Now I'm sorry things happened the was they did and I wish I could take it back. But I cant. And neither can you." He let me go and walked to the door and opened it Sending Mr.Armell the exact message I wanted to "So I think you've overstayed your welcome. Please leave, Sir."

" Fine but you are what you are. And you killed my daughter." Mr.Amell's final words before Gippal shut the door in his face.

He turned and looked at me, then walked pass me to the bedroom. I had calmed down when the door closed. I proceeded behind him into the bedroom and when I came in he sat on the bed. Bottle of Patron in hand. He didn't even have a glass or anything. I didn't even bother to stop him. I sat on the back of the bed, resting pillows behind my back for support. Gippal took a big gulp of the patron. I knew he was drinking because of the altercation just now. I began to understand why he did drink. And I couldn't blame him. Its tough to handle.

" Gippal…" I sat up some and pulled him down into a laying position between my legs. Head resting on my chest as he looked at the bottle. I sat back some and stroked his chest from behind him. " I'm sorry I blew up like that. But he had no right to talk to you like that. Accusing you of killing Penelo like that."

For a few moments it was quiet. Gippal drank some more of the drink. Then he offered me some but I refused at first.

" I did technically." Gippal said out of nowhere. After that, the bottle of patron suddenly found its way to my hands.

--

_I did technically_

That's something I would have never thought I would hear come from Gippal's mouth.

I didn't know what to say. I was hoping he was gonna explain what the hell he meant.

" It was Penelo's 17th birthday but her Dad wouldn't let her do anything because it was raining and she got sick easily. So he didn't want her out or she'll catch a cold before her big entrance exams to a college." He began. I drank some more patron to ready myself.

" She was sad on the phone so I snuck over and snuck her out. She thought she shouldn't go at first but I talked her into it. I had planned on driving her down to the movies or something, but on the way it started to rain harder. She said we should go back but I told her we could make it. "

Gippal started stroking my hand that was left on his chest. Intertwining his fingers with mine.

" An S.U.V. came out of nowhere at a four way stop. Hit us head on. But I probably couldn't see it because It was getting dark and the streets weren't that well lit at four way stops." He let out a huge sigh. He was letting off a lot of weight so, I didn't mind this time. "The driver says her saw me and Penelo being flung from the bike in the impact. I don't remember. All I remember is waking up in the hospital in horrible pain. My head felt like shit but I wanted to know where Penelo was."

" Where was she?" I asked as he took the bottle for a sec to take another big gulp. By now. It was halfway gone. And this was a big bottle.

" In the morgue." He told me, handing back the bottle. " She died on impact when her body flung on the road. They say she broke her neck. Only reason I survived was because the S.U.V. swerved and my body hit the side of it instead of the ground, where it could've ran me over. But then I was turned and a loose part from my bike slung into my eye." He explained.

" That's why you don't ride bikes anymore?" I asked. He nodded then continued.

" I haven't rode one since that day. But you have to understand. If I could turn back time and not take her out, or go back when she said to or even die in her place I would. I only wanted to make her happy on her birthday" He was pleading for my understanding. And I could sympathize but he was hurting and it's the exact opposite of me. Even though I should have been too. But for a whole different reason.

"I do understand, Gippal" I assured him. He took another large gulp of the bottle. I had came here to obtain some info on his background so I could help him. But now I don't know what to do TO help. Is his problem too big for me to handle? When I have problems bigger than I can handle I call the one person who I know will keep a leveled head and give a logical solution. Paine.

But I couldn't call right now. It was probably too late or early in Cali. And right now Gippal needed to be with someone. I knew that much at least. He couldn't be alone tonight. Not after what Mr.Armell said. Gippal is drunk and may do something drastic out of guilt. I couldn't leave because if he did do something I would never forgive myself.

Gippal and I were both in a train of thought. I take a moment out of mine to notice he felt tense against me. He had finished the bottle of patron already. He's been drinking since I came over. I look over to the clock and it's almost 3 AM. We've been talking for awhile. Maybe he's tired. I'll give him a massage. I took a class in my junior year a couple of times.

I take my hand from his and he doesn't seem to notice. He leaned over and got the other bottle of liquor. I let my hands go to his shoulders when he went back to his previous position of laying on me. Massaging appropriately in the pressure points they taught me about. He didn't open the bottle right away because he had momentarily let himself enjoy the care I was giving him.

" mmm. Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked me. Stretching his neck as I massaged.

" I took a few classes." I told him. He just gave a humph sound.

He began to open the bottle and I massaged a little further on down his chest.

He tilted his head back and rested it on my right shoulder. I put my chin on his left so I could see what I was doing. There was about 4 inches in height difference so I could on reach so far down his chest in the position I was in.

I moved my hands to under his so I could reach the front of his chest. I continued massaging as he took a gulp of the new bottle.

" You know you shouldn't drink so much." I advised him. Even though I was the one that brought the drinks.

" Really, now? You're the one that brought them, babe, and now you're the one saying don't drink so much. That's rich" He states exactly what I just thought. But he does it in a mocking tone. I add a little extra pressure to where I was massaging in hopes it would hurt.

It did cause something but it wasn't pain. He let out a low groan and I felt his abs contract under my fingers. He liked my efforts of hurting him? But it made me even more annoyed and I did it as hard as I could. And it caused a breathy moan like groan. I don't know how to describe it but it sounded so sexy. And for some strange reason I wanted to hear it again. But I cunningly did it.

I started massaging normally. Then when he took a sip from the drink I did it again. He stopped drinking abruptly as I did it.

" mmm….." He moaned. "Go lower."

I let my fingers slide down to the last two packs of his 6-pack. Again his muscles contracted. He titled his hand back and closed his eyes. I kind of got enjoyment out of watching him.

"Lower" He sighed. And I noticed that lower was…going under the waist of his pants.

I hesitated a moment. I had never……touched a guy's area. I didn't know what to do down there. That's uncharted area for me. I didn't want to do it wrong. Or have Gippal get upset about it……

But while I was in my hesitation debate, his hands came atop of mine. He slid his fingers between mine and began to move our hands together below his waist line. His pants were zipped up so when he slid my hands in , my fingers pressed against his skin. Small fine hairs tickle my fingers. He shaved? Wow I thought guys were all hairy down there.

" You…..s-shave down there?" I asked a little nervous.

" the ladies like how it feels." He moans. My fingertips touch the top of a forming hard muscle.

He draws his hands back but I didn't. My hands felt drawn. I felt curious.

He unzipped his pants, giving me more access. And I just started noticing the bulge in his pants that started to show more and grow larger. I let my hands slide down as far as I could from that angle. But I couldn't get the reach I wanted. I wanted to feel it between my fingers for some odd reason unknown to myself. I wanted to see how it would fit.

But I couldn't just rip off his pants…..well at least not from this angle. So I moved my hands out and began to move aside, letting his head slide off my shoulder. He almost winced when I took my hand away. But I heard him inhale deeply. Like when some thing cold touches you while your not paying attention. His eyes opened only a little.

" Where are you going?" He groaned. A hint of desperation in his voice. You could tell he had some ' sexual frustration' building up.

I didn't know it did that to guys. I didn't know I could do that to guys. And……I liked it. It gave me excitement. I don't know why it did. But I wanted more of that feeling.

So, when I got from under him I tugged his pants and boxers down a little as I told him

" nowhere" to answer his question. He closed his eyes back and I let my left hand grip his member as the right massaged his lower abdomen the way he liked it.

I caused moans and grunts to come out of him that gave me sensations. I felt his penis' skin under my touch. And it felt…….smooth. And as I moved my hand up and down his moans got louder, this sensation of mine got even more tingly . If that was the word to describe it with. I wonder what would happen if I did that thingy Yunie said she did with her boyfriend Tidus. But maybe it doesn't work with every guy……. But then again I heard a lot of the senior girls did it to their boyfriends. I guess I could give it a try.

I leaned over and let the tip of my tongue graze the tip of his penis. It had a salty taste, but it was just skin other than that. Gippal's head fell back and his chest rose with a deep breathe. I guess he does like it. So I decide to keep going.

I let it slide into my mouth . But his is big, I don't know if Yunie say anything about Tidus' being big, and I don't think I want to. But for my first time I wasn't even use to doing one, especially a big one. But I still keep going. I don't think I'll do good, But Gippal moans loudly and roughly. Its reassuring somehow . Then all of a sudden his hand slides into the back of my hair. His palm pressed on the back of my head some and his penis went deeper into my mouth. And he started to take control of the situation. He did this slow pump thing. Which I guess was telling me to move up and down with my mouth.

He started moaning louder and his breathing got heavier. Then just when I was getting used to this thingy .,I don't know what you call it,. But anyway, Gippal moved his hand to my cheek.

" R-Rikku stop, babe" he struggled to whisper through his moans. I did what he said.

But kept going with my hand. I sat up a little to see Gippal's face. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling in a heavy pace. But then with a loud moan mixed yell and the arch of his back, he reached his peak. It got on my hand so I went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

--

When I came back Gippal was sitting up resting on his elbows. He had the bottle of liquor in his hand , he had probably drank some. More was gone.

I slowly got back into bed on Gippal's left side. I leaned over him to take the bottle from his right hand and as I did, Gippal's left hand touched my butt. It wasn't really cover by the short gown I was wearing. It started to slide under my gown a little to the rim of the silk bikini bottoms and his fingers went to the edge and started pulling it down. I had the bottle in my hand as it was in his. So when I tried to pull it out of his hand he held on tight.

" Give it here." I tell him, not being able to suppress a giggle.

" Not until I repay you the favor. Mujan." He whispers coming up to my ear. He bit the lobe a little, then next thing I know I'm involved in a heated make out session. That soon turns into clothing removal and biting.

Then into all out sex. But it wasn't just 'you get yours, I get mine'. He took his time and I felt like he was meeting more of my needs I loved the way he moaned. And he told me he loved the way I called his name. Cocky bastard. But a sweet, caring, troubled cocy bastard. Now I was starting to see why girls swooned over him.

And lets just say some of Gippal's scratch wounds were reopened and a whole set of new marks were added to out bodies when we were done. And although I was more sore than the first time with him, that had to been the best night……..well morning ever. I felt we grew closer on a whole new level. And I wanted to keep it that way.

_**To Be Continued………**_

* * *

_**THAT TOOK FOREVER!! I have a headache now. Ughhhh. : ( I didn't get to deep into the plot yet because I don't want to ruin what I have in plan so keep reading. You don't have to believe when I say this but its gonna get better than this chapter, keep R&R. Please and Thnx!**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	11. His Dirty Little Secret?

_**A Different World**_

_Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains"._

_A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )_

_And thanks for all the reviews. I am going to respond to the ones in the last chapter ( part 1 & 2) that I especially liked. Since there was only a few. I wont take long._

_**And the italics in this chapter mean the text messages, or email.**_

_**Pt.1 Reviews**_

_**Tiffi - Sorry you didn't catch on to the pt. 1 thing until the end. But I love to hear peoples reactions. And yes, you should have known. I love cliffhangers. It adds suspense. Lol**_

_**Grapelie- I'm glad you think its getting interesting but there is way more in store for my readers. Its just getting started. -.-**_

_**Pt. 2 Reviews**_

_**Sugar911 and grapelie said the same thing so I will say this. " you cant rush creativity but I'll try my best."**_

_**Tiffi - My head did hurt. And you know once again I must say " I love cliffhangers." And I'm glad you loved the chapter. It was my longest yet. I'm glad your getting into the plot and I thought the connection thing was a cute add to the plot. So Thnx.**_

_**And I just want to say that those who read and don't review are insulting the author. read AND REVIEW!! **_

_**And I may not post next chap for a while because I'm going to N.Y.C for a week starting July 30**__**th**__** then back to ATL Aug 3rd so I'll be hell of busy. So I'll warn you in advance. But I will be working on it. Don't worry. : )**_

_**Now on to the Next installment of " A Different World"**_

_**Chapter 10 - His Dirty Little Secret?**_

* * *

_**6:25 am June 6**__**th**_

This morning, Gippal woke me up and reminded me we had to go back t Manhattan later this morning. So I went back to my hotel room to get showered and ready to go. Now I'm down stairs, anxious to see him. I don't know why but I wanna see if he mentions anything about last night. But as I come downstairs, I see Gippal and Buddy and Nhadala. I forgot she even came. Buddy and Nhadala were talking with Buddy's Personal Assistant. I look at Gippal as I approach and he doesn't even notice me. He is on the phone, I assume being yelled at because I can hear a man on the other end and Gippal doesn't look happy at all. Not angry but down.

I begin to walk up to him but he walks off as soon as a guys walks up to him. He was the driver of the limo and he was taking us to the airport. In the limo , Gippal doesn't speak to anyone because he's still on the phone being yelled at. The first time he hung up was when we were getting on the plane and we had to turn off all the devices.

He seemed relieved to get off. But still a little down. I was gonna go over there to talk to him because I was in my original seat a little behind him. But then Buddy came and sat in front of him. They began talking and Gippal seemed to relax and release his stress. So I didn't think about it for the moment. I closed my eyes and let the motion of the plane taking off, soothe me.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt my blackberry ,that Gippal gave me for work, vibrate. I reached into my purse that was beside me and took it out.

_1 new message(s)!_

I wander who would text me. Only Gippal, Nhadala and the other work employees have this number. But they never text me. I read it because I was curios. When I opened it. The sender was Gippal Bailon. But he hadn't looked like he was on the phone texting. I glance up and isn't even looking my way. He's still talking to Buddy. He was slick.

I continued to read the message.

_Look I don't want you to take this the wrong way but we cant let anyone know about last night. Or the nights we spent together before._

I look up and he and Buddy are chuckling about something. I feel a little used.

_Why not? Trying to hide something? _

I text him back. Then I look up to see what he's doing. He must've just gotten it. Because I see him look down on his right. He makes some sort of expression in response to what buddy says but I cant figure out what. Then my phone vibrates again.

_I don't mix business and pleasure. It's a smart Businessman's 1 rule. Its not like I'm trying to hide anything._

I had to sigh at that comment. If he wasn't trying to hide something, he wouldn't tell me in secretive. So I swiftly respond with the first thing that comes to mind.

_Well I get your point but I am not a good liar. I'll tell you that now. And I still feel like your trying to hide me from someone. Do you have a girlfriend or something?_

He looks back at me and I avoid his gaze. Because if he was trying to hide me from another female. I……..it would be a blow to me and Penelo. Then after a few moments I look down in my lap when my phone buzzes again.

_No! I'm trying to not cause any problems at the office. Especially with your Uncle A.k.A. my boss and the President and founder of the company I am an exec of. I could get fired for sleeping with you. This morning it was him on the phone cussing me out. Apparently Mr. Armell, who is a good client of ours, told him about how I was in my room with some floozy instead of at a meeting I was suppose to go to earlier that night._

Oh crap does he know about me and Gippal? Uncle Rin will tell Daddy. Then Daddy will ……ugh I don't want to think about it. And Gippal can type fast. -.-

_You didn't tell him it was me did you? _

I Sent It quickly so I could know what I had to prepare for. I did not need that kind of situation on my hands.

_No. Unlike you, I, Being the excellent businessman that I am, can tell a little white lie. Now are we clear?_

I sigh in relief then look up at Gippal. Buddy has left and he is glancing back at me, Waiting for a response no less. So I send him the simplest answer I can think of. That said everything that needed to be said.

_My lips are sealed : )_

_--_

_**12 noon**_

We arrive and everyone including myself head to the office for a meeting with Uncle Rin. Apparently he wanted to talk with us about the trip and why one of our best clients wants to leave the company sponsorship. He said he wanted no one to go home and for us to meet him in the conference room. On his floor. Upstairs is never good. I think so at least.

And as I sit in my respected seat by Gippal at the conference table, I see that he's out for Gippal and Buddy's asses mainly. So I don't really have to worry. But technically it is my fault that Gippal and Mr.Armell had a fall out like that. Maybe that's why Gippal didn't say anything back to Mr.Armell as he was being yelled out. I should say something. But as I watch Gippal sit back in his chair and take his second tongue lashing I remember the promise I made him.

I now realize why he didn't want me to tell anyone. If they knew I was apart of the problem, we'd both be in trouble. And I definitely don't need that. Not right now. I know I keep thinking that as the only reason but it's the only reason I need.

" What the vilg were you thinking! Is this job a joke to you?! When I put you in this position I expected you to take it seriously. Not run away one of our best clients! But instead you come in here like nothings wrong. Scratches on your face, busted lip, only god knows what you've been doing. But whatever it was it wasn't helping to secure our clients. This is unacceptable. I should suspend your ass!! Even Fire!!" Uncle Rin yells. Going in and out of ablhed but his accent still thick.

Gippal's demeanor didn't change. He stayed cool. And I noticed he was looking across to Nhadala and she and him were giving each other looks. Uncle Rin was so caught up in his fuss and also tearing Buddy the new one that he didn't even notice. But I did.

I was gonna let it go though because it probably didn't mean anything. Plus, I mean….it was only two maybe three nights together right? So he isn't obligated to me technically.

But I cant help but to still feel jealous. But I try to push it back to the back of my mid as the meeting comes to an end 10 minutes later. Even though Gippal and Nhadala stay in the room a few moments after we begin to leave. I leave to get him some coffee. Because usually by now he would ask me for some and while I'm in there I see the nice coffee guy from earlier. We chat a little, but then he has to go back to work for the lunch hour rush. And I have to take Gippal his coffee, so I take my leave.

--

_**1:45 pm**_

_I should just push it to the back of my mind _I remind myself as the elevator doors open to Gippal's office floor. Nhadala isn't at her desk when I come in and I brought her coffee.

I go up to Gippal's office door and I hear people talking inside. I get a little closer and I hear Nhadala's voice.

" So how did you get those scratches." She asks.

A muffled answer follows that I couldn't quite make out but I got tid bits.

" None of…….what I do doesn't……"

I heard nhadala do a weak ,and slutty in my opinion, attempt of a fake whine.

" What about those nights in Monaco. The late nights in the hot-" She began to giggle.

And then I heard a clunk or something on Gippal's desk. I slightly open the door to peak and I see something I didn't want to.

Gippal had Nhadala on the desk and his lips were near ear and he was whispering something to her. His eyes were closed and his hands were at her waist. I heard her moan and I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't watch him do to another woman….what he did to me. I couldn't understand why I had a pain in my stomach. I couldn't understand why tears threatened to leave my eyes.

I couldn't go in there. I couldn't face him right now. So I made the quick decision that I would leave as fast as I could. So I wrote a note saying that something came up and i had to leave on sudden notice. And I left the coffees on the paper so they would at least drink them.

--

_**7:30pm**_

After sitting In my room and crying to Yunie on the phone about my problems, I finally was able to stop feeling so depressed. But I still felt sad. Yunie asked who it was but I remembered my promise to Gippal and I told her I couldn't tell her his name. She said she'd find out but still….. I promised. Now I'm regretting making that promise. But deep inside of me….I cant blame him. I'm being selfish. We never made any vow or promise to each other to stay exclusive……So why do I want him to be mine this bad? Why are these feelings suddenly surfacing? Why am I feeling so confused and betrayed? Why am I asking why? So many questions run through my head at once.

So now I'm locked in my little mini apartment A.K.A uncle Rin's guest house. Laying on my couch listening to Brianna Taylor's CD while painting my nails a new bubble gum pink. Trying to mentally answer the questions in my mind. And I was letting my nails dry when I looked at my phone. I had missed two calls and 3 text messages while I was on the phone with Yunie. The two missed calls were from Gippal. So I assumed the other 3 text messages were too. So I mentally prepared myself to read them.

First message:

_4:30pm_

'_Where'd you go? You have to check in with me before you leave work. Call me A.S.A.P'_

Second message:

_5:__40pm_

'_I'm getting pissed, Summers. Check in with me. I won't tell you again.'_

Heh. You'd think he wouldn't notice with what he had on his hands when I left.

Third Message:

_6:00 pm_

' _Where the hell are you? What kind of emergency was it? You've been gone too long. If you don't check in with me in the next hour. I'm coming to look for you.'_

I think about it for a second. Then I look out towards the window and see it raining. He wouldn't go out in the rain looking for me. He doesn't care that much. He just feels like he isn't in control probably. He's trying to get me to give in and call him. He'd like that but I wont do it. He wouldn't-

Then like a jinx a knock comes to my door. Its already dark outside and I forgot to put on my porch light so I cant see who it is. I get up and turn on the porch light. I find Gippal in a wet black trench coat and matching hat. Like detective Holmes or something. I'm reluctant to open the door. But he looks pissed so I do it quickly.

" What are you doing here?" I ask him. Dumb question. He's looking for me duh!

" Better yet why the hell did you leave the office?" He sounded pissed. But in a calm tone.

"Something came up." I repeated my lie. " I had to leave."

He gave me a 'yea right' look. " Then why didn't you come and tell me."

" I left a note" I tell him. He comes in and closes the door behind him.

" Notes don't count, Summers." He takes off his hat and sets on the end table by the desk.

" Why do you care anyway. You were obviously busy" I say under my breathe. But he heard me. Because he walked up to me as I stood on the wall. Putting his hands on the wall above my shoulders. Locking me between his arms. No where to go.

" What do you mean by 'busy'?" He asked face dangerously close to mine.

I turned my face so he wouldn't see me blush. And I didn't want to tell him that I saw him and Nhadala about to…..you know.

" You must've saw." He was teasing me! " I had a hunch that that might be the reason you left."

He knew…….?But I still wasn't gonna respond.

" Look, we didn't do anything." He chuckled. " She wanted to but I didn't." He was about to kiss me but I moved my face the other way to where he kissed my cheek.

" So you saying you aren't going out with her? Because I heard her talking about some nights in Monaco. Do you have sex all your help while your out on business meetings?" I inquired. His demeanor changed from playful to a gentle serious.

" Look, Summers, I was never committed to anyone but Penelo and you should know that."

" I don't want a commitment.' I lied. " I want to know I wasn't just some chick that you screw around with. But obviously that's not the case." I moved under arms and began to sit on the couch. " your such a man whore."

" Really, now? Your being unreasonable Summers. Your only being one sided. Look at it from my point of view." He pleaded. The businessman was trying to affect me. But the strong albhed woman in me wouldn't have it.

" So." it was a childish comeback but it was all I had. Gippal came over to the side of the couch.

" Are you really acting like a child? Your so Stubborn. I'm gonna leave if you don't quit."

He threatened. Like I would care. And I did…….

" Fine. See if I care. Just make sure to close the door behind you." I should have said 'I'm sorry stay' but he had to see from my P.O.V. too.

" Fine." He said. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw him putting his hat back on.

" Fine" I countered.

" Fine!" He said back. The front door opened. And I knew he was leaving.

" Fine!" I said back more aggressive.

" Whatever." He slammed the door behind him.

How could I have feelings for an ass like that. He doesn't even have respect for himself.

Sleeping around like that. How could guys do it? How could he do it? Heh. Probably with all that liquor he drinks. I wasn't going to be another one of his 'Dirty Little Secrets'.

' _I definitely could never love a guy like that….'_

_**To Be Continued…………**_

* * *

_**Now we all know that could change. Now who will give in first? The Girl slowly falling in for a playboy. Or the Playboy quickly falling off balance In life. Hehehe I feel so devious. But yes. That is chap 10. I feel quite satisfied. The next chapter will be in Gippal P.O.V. I have it all written down in a plot so I may switch P.O.V.'s every now and then. But I'll tell you when I do.**_

_**Please keep reading. AND REVIEWING!! I will update A.S.A.P but read the beginning again so you can see why it may not be so soon. ( if you haven't already)**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	12. Nobody knows it but me

_**

* * *

**_

A Different World

_Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains"._

_A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )_

_And thanks for all the reviews. I am going to respond to the ones in the last chapter ( part 1 & 2) that I especially liked. Since there was only a few. I wont take long._

_**And the italics in this chapter mean the flashback. And the italics that are underlined are some of Gippal's thoughts**_

_**Chapter 11- Nobody Knows It But Me: Gippal's P.O.V.**_

* * *

_**June 20**__**th**__** 3 am.**_

" Piece of shit" I curse at the motorcycle part I was repairing. I toss it down on the ground in frustration. It wasn't what I was really frustrated with. The real cause of my frustration was a klutzy 5"6" blonde, who I had been on bad terms with for about 2 weeks. Which I will not apologize to. She's being childish and unreasonable. And I wont give in to that behavior…………But its bugging the shit outta me!!

I don't know why I cant stand her being upset with me. I tell all the girls that. Just to make things clear. And this chick comes along and all of a sudden, I'm telling her about my life and Penelo…….And it don't help shit that she resembles Penelo… I've probably only know this chick for what? a month? Half of which she's been mad at me and barely speaking to me. So why am I stressing over this? Why am I feeling so damn out of sync. And on top of that I haven't had any sex in 3 weeks. Not since that night in Tokyo with her… Its not like I haven't been offered. I've had plenty of offers. Its just that I could never bring myself to do it…….. It suddenly didn't feel as good anymore. Like it…..wasn't the same. I felt like I was cheating on the broad… on

I tried taking my mind off of it by fixing some of my bikes in the Garage. But even that is proven difficult because of my mind still being on….her. And just as I was beginning to forget…….it happened. I glanced up and saw that bike. The one from the accident.

I had it stored in the back of the garage. Still on the jack that I put it on a little over a year ago. I hadn't been down in here In so long…..I hadn't seen it in so long. And now I couldn't concentration was shot to hell.

I had to find something else to do. I had to get out of this damned garage. I don't care where I go, I just had to get outta here.

So I find myself in my office. Still in my white tank and old denim Levi's. What I usually work on my bikes in. I'm going through files I had to go over. Well technically Ri-Summers was but somehow I was conned out of asking her. By her this look she would give me. But it wasn't purposely I don't think. I hope. …..Damn!! I'm thinking about that chick again. She keeps coming up somehow……okay, let me stop thinking about this. Where is that other file from the Buxton Account? I stuck it somewhere on this desk.

I start going through the drawers. But I open the very bottom drawer and see something that looks like one of those DVD discs that I used for my old camcorder. I hadn't seen one of those since…….

'I shouldn't look at it' is what went through my mind.

My body was already taking the disk and putting it in my computer's disk drive. Then before I could undo anything I had pressed play.

--

_Flash Back Video_

" _is it recording?" a feminine sweet voice asks. The screen was black. _

" _No because you still have the cap on the lens, nut" I hear my voice. The cap comes off showing me, in the garden of my mansion. I only got it for Penelo. I'm not really a flower person. I'm wearing my suit that I would always wear for our Sunday dinners together with buddy and everyone. I could tell It was night because the garden sting lights on the shrubs were on. Penelo turn the camera on herself. She look gorgeous. _

" _Sorry everyone who watches this in the future." Her sparkling green eyes reflect the moon. I miss those eyes. And how they use to look at me._

" _Gippal tell the camera what happened tonight." She cooed at me. _

_I was walking deeper into the garden by the big fountain we had with the angel in the middle._

" _I proposed…." I hear me say in the distance. Penelo walks up to me with the camera. And I look back at her. "What? Do I have to repeat it again? You've asked me to repeat it 5 times" I knew when this was. And what I was going to say._

" _Oh, Please? For me,Gippal? You know you'll never admit you said it. And plus I didn't have the camera. Please? I want proof to show our kids in the future." She pleads. She must've gave me that look I cant resist because my whole demeanor changed._

" _Fine" I huff. " Penelo, Your always in my heart when I wake up and when i lay my head down to sleep. You're the moon that leads the stars at night and the sun that warms the earth in the day. Your everything to me, And I would have nothing if I didn't have you. If I had to choose out of 1 million ways to die. Being married to you would be the best out of all 999,999,999. So would you let me die a happy man and be my wife?" I recite along with the video. _

_I hear a squeal, then she yells " Yes!" And jumps at me. Knocking the camera out of her hands and me to the ground. And the camera shows her on top of me._

" _I love you, Gippal"_

_And like a scene in a movie we give each other this look then kiss. _

_The battery is flashing 'low battery' Then It cuts off._

_End Video Flash Back_

_--_

_Damn_ That's all that runs through my mind._Penelo……..why did I take you out on that rainy night? Why didn't I listen to you when you said turn back. Maybe if I did………you'd still be with me. I could still see that smile. That smile………… I cant live without seeing that smile. I cant live with myself knowing……that I'm the reason you aren't here._

I need a drink. I need something that'll make me fall to sleep and forget about what a screw up I am. So I take 2 bottles of tequila and a bottle of Bourbon from the bar and sit on my couch in the foyer.. I turn on the stereo to drown out the silence. The absence of her laugh……Her sweet voice.

" _I love you, Gippal"_

_I'd do anything to take back that day to bring you back to me. Hell, I would've died in your place. The world needs you here. Or it just isn't be the same…… I'm just not the same. Rikku was right……I am just some playboy now. If you'd see me now you'd be ashamed._

And while I'm drowning myself in my sorrows….I fail to notice that I'm already on my third bottle. I need more liquor.

_I need Penelo's smile._

But then as I envision Penelo's smile…….Rikku's face pops up too. Her smile. It gives me the same feeling Penelo's does. Like I'm a hero in her eyes…in Penelo's……..in both their eyes…..now look at me. I'm a man stuck in self pity and useless to anyone. I'm dying slowly inside and nobody knows I but me. Be alone kills me. I hate it, The depths of quiet in my big mansion. The empty rooms that use to be filled with Penelo…..Are gone and nobody misses it as much as me.

I cant be alone. But I would never bring myself to say that out loud. So nobody will ever know but me……

..I need someone here…..Penelo's gone….who else do I have?…..I'd go to her for everything.

--

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" A sleepy Rikku answers.

" Rikku…" I slur. Now I know I'm drunk.

" Mr.Bailon?……Its 4 in the morning…" She called me Mr.Bailon. She's still mad.

" Rikku, I-" I cant bring myself to say. _Say it!! Come out with it!! _

" What Mr.Bailon? I don't have time for drunk calls." She's about to hang up. I have to say it or die in this silence.

" I need you."

_**T**__**o Be Continued……….**_

* * *

_**Okay so I finished Chapter 11 faster than I thought I would. But I cant make any guarantees about chapter 12 and etc. SO yea. But poor Gippal……. Wallowing in his own mistakes and self guilt ain't it sad? But don't worry. I see brighter things for him in the future. But you'll have to keep reading to find out**_


	13. 911 Call

**A Different World**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

_A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )_

_And thanks for all the reviews. I still deserve more from the other readers but ….sigh……_

But Tiffi and Sugar 911 have been very loyal readers and reviewers so I want to thank you both. And just so you know this is their shout outs. If you had reviewed you would've gotten a shout out too. Don't ya feel left out?! ;P

And I wanna say…when Tiffi told me to have fun writing this chapter.. I think it was their way of saying " write this one longer than the last!!"

So here ya go. I tried my best, I still have more chapters to go. So I added a lot of detail and little things. : ) happy now?

_**Italics mean the last chapter recap ( only in the beginning) and A Flashback.**_

_**Chapter 12- 9-1-1 call: Rikku's P.O.V.**_

* * *

" _Rikku…."_

" _Mr.Bailon? Its 4 in the morning……"_

"_Rikku, I-" _

" _Mr.Bailon I don't have time for drunk calls…"_

" _I need you"_

_--_

" Mr.Bailon I don't have time for this. I'll see at 7 am. Right now I'm off the clock." I begin to hang up but then

" Rikku……wait. Please….I-I cant be by myself. I'm dying in this silence. Its driving me fucking crazy. Please." He slurred through most of that but it sounded heartfelt. 'I-I'm sorry okay. I'm an ass. I'm a man whore. I'm the whore of whoresville I don't care. Call me what you want…but I need you here with me. Please?"

" Fine. What's your address." I reluctantly agree.

--

I said I wouldn't forgive him. I was the one that said he was a man whore. I was furious with him….. But his slurred apology got to me. And I hate him for it. Why the hell am I driving up to his mansion in an tank top , silk pajama pants, and bunny slippers. My hairs a messy ponytail, and yet I'm out in public like this. I'm glad no one is out this early in the morning. I'd drop dead before let anyone see me like this. Yet I'm going to see him.

Why the hell do I give in to this man.

Back in Cali I had guys wanting to come to my house at 4 in the morning. I never did it with any of them though. But having sex with Gippal didn't change are relationship, the way he acted afterward did. Right?

But I guess I still have no choice but to go. Because I am his personal assistant. I'm still the one who has to do all his extra work and what not. But nobody told me Gippal was gonna be one of those playboy bosses that gets drunk every damn day. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy, charming when he's sober but him drunk is not good. I have to do something. To help him out because if he keeps this up, he really will kill himself.

--

As I come up to the gate and I see the night guard. I was thinking about turning back but then the guard walks up to the driver side window.

" Can I help you ma'am?" The man asked. He was an old albhed man. His accent was thick and his mustache was too. " I don't think Mr.Bailon is expecting any visitors at this time. Are you expected?"

" Uh, yea. I'm Rikku Summers, his new Personal Assistant. He called me and asked me to stop by."

" You know, has anyone told you that you look a lot like Ms.Penelo?" He asked. Like I hadn't already heard that one. " What a lovely young lady she was." He reminisced

He noticed I was a little uncomfortable. So he got back to what I had came here for.

" I'll open the gate." He said and off he went into his little box post thing. I never knew what they call it. But he closes the door behind him. Then waves me off as the gate opens and I drive up Gippal's long cobble stone drive way. It took almost 5 minutes. But Gippal's mansion was huge and ……gorgeous. It was 3 stories i think. Big windows, beige sandstone exterior. Beautiful outdoor décor. It was like one of those mansions you only see in the movies or the magazines. It was bigger than daddy's house. And Daddy's was a 6 bedroom 7 bath with 5 extra rooms. Including a gym, home-theatre and an indoor pool.

I parked in the top of the curve of his drive-way, in front of the Beautiful front French Doors. As I was getting out, the house looked dark. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell……..and rang the door bell…….and rang the door bell. I was getting tired of ringing the door bell. So I looked around for a spare key or something. Obviously Gippal has passed out or something. So I have to find my own way into the house. I looked in all the obvious places for keys. Then I see a small angel statue by an out door fichus or some kind of tree. It had emerald gems in its eyes.

I walked over to it and noticed that had its hand in a prayer stance. And it was cupped to its chest. And in its opening, a silver house key. It was easy to get in the house now. But somehow that statue reminded me of…..Penelo.

I pushed it to the back of my mind I went into Gippal's beautifully furnished home. I didn't know Gippal had a great sense of style. But still got drunk all the time. His house was really dark as I stood in his entry hall. But I noticed a light coming from a door way a little further down the entry hall. That's probably where he was.

I walked to the door and there in what was the living room, on the sectional couch by 5 empty bottles of liquor and his cell phone was Gippal. Passed out in some dirty old Levi's and a white tank. He was sprawled out across the sectional. Not moving, but his chest slightly heaved with each breath he took. So he was alive.

I went over to wake him up but as I approached I accidentally tripped over an empty bottle of lquor that I didn't count. So the current total is 7. Gippal woke up as much as he could drunk. I got up and picked up the empty bottle, making sure I didn't trip over it again. This man must be registered at Liquors' R' Us. He had liquor everywhere.

I got a couple of the empty bottles and put them in the trash basket in the room. I was moving back for a few more and Gippal grabbed my wrist. His eyes were barely open. And his breathe smelled like vodka and Bourbon. He sloppily tried to sit up but fell back against the pillows he was on. I helped him to sit up but he was really heavy.

"R-Rikku……..you came. Thankssssss" he slurred. " I'm sorryss,I've been horrible huh."

" its fine, Really." I took my wrist from his and took some more bottles, beginning to throw them away again.

When I turn around to get the last one, Gippal is trying to stay stood up, with the last bottle in his hand. Apparently it had some liquor left in it. Because he chucked the rest of it down as I came over to help support him.

" Why in the world did you get this drunk?" I asked him. Not really expecting him to respond. But the sober Gippal or almost drunk Gippal wouldn't.

The smashed Gippal turned into a 7 year old and said " I'm not telling.." And he slurred when he did it and put his arms around my waist.

"yea right…." I decided it was time to put this childish drunk to bed. I began to try and lead him o the stairs. Only one problem I didn't know where his bedroom is. And I doubt that he'd tell me. So I'd have to wing it. First I'd have to wing it up these damn steps. All 25 of them. And gippal who was leaning on me and groping my thighs, wasn't going to make it any easier. Why did I wake up for this.

--

So after 12 falls and 6 trips and Gippal groping me continuously, we got upstairs.

I saw a two way long hallway that had a hall leading off of those. Gippal was too busy hanging off of me to help so I started walking to the right.

" The left." He slurred. So he could be helpful.

As I began to go to the left, Gippal stops groping me momentarily. He sighs and leans against me some more. Almost making me fall into a pedestal

" R-Rikku….do you hate me? He asked/slurred.

" No I don't hate you." I told him.

" Why?" He asked.

" What do you mean 'why'?" I wasn't catching on to where he was getting to.

" Because of how I am. This isn't….first time….. I'm A wreck huh?" He was slurring with every word. It was hard to understand him. I came to the turn to the next hallway and at the end were two big mahogany doors.

" Is your room the big doors on the end of the hall?" I asked him, before I struggled anymore to get him to the doors.

"yea…….tryna…….get….me…in……so fast." He said. Again I was tryna to decipher his drunk language. He really needed to stop drinking.

" Right." I responded not really knowing what he was saying.

--

_**5 minutes later**_

When we finally made it to his bedroom, I was so relieved. I tossed him on the bed. Well more like he fell on the bed. And I went to get him some change of clothes. Because he smelled like liquor and needed a shower. So I just left him on the bed……well hanging off the bed. And went to prepare it.

I went into his extremely large and organized walk In closet to get some clean clothes for him. In his drawers he had a lot of old t-shirts. So I got one then went to his underwear drawers. I felt a little awkward doing it. Picking through his boxers. And I felt even more wrong looking at the size and seeing large and wandering if it was for penis size.

" Rikku……" I heard Gippal call from the bedroom. Like he was in lazy pain. I just ignored him and went into his bathroom that was the door across the room. As I passed him I glance at him. And he's sweating, and groaning, and unbuckling his pants.

" damn…its…hot…….." He groans.

" Hold on. I'm gonna start you a shower." I told him. I went into his palace like bathroom and started his shower water. I set his clothes down and when I turned around to go and get Gippal I saw him on the floor. I didn't hear a thump or anything so it was strange.

" Gippal what are you doing?" I asked. A muffled response followed because his face was buried in the rug by his king size bed. So once again I had to struggle to get him up and to the bathroom. I just barely was able to get him to lean on the sink.

" Okay your water is running and there are clean clothes on the other side of the vanity." I told him. I was fixing my shirt, that had ridden up when I was struggling with him, and I looked up to see if he understood me. But when I did I saw this lustful look in Gippal's eyes. It was animalistic almost but so calm at the same time.

And before I knew it he put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him in a deep kiss. I could taste the liquor on his tongue. And as I tried to push him away he backed me into the shower with him.

" Gippal, no!" I protested but it was too late. A stream of hot water hit my back and Gippal still continued. Gippal liked his water steaming hot but I didn't care much for it. I didn't mind the temperature but with in moments the clear glass that surrounded the walk in shower was steamy. I heard Gippal close the Shower door.

" Gippal, I didn't come here for this." I scolded him. Trying to push him away. But it was half hearted because the way he was nibbling my neck sent sensations through my body. And it came out like a moan.

Even while he was trashed, he was still trying to get in my pants. Some things never change. I pry his hands off of me, but before I know it his hands move to the rim of my, now soaked, pajama pants. And I started to think…..

I came up here 4 in the morning, outta my nice warm bed, to help the drunk boss of mine. And I hadn't had any in a while……I might as well get something outta this. Nobody would get hurt, right? I might as well ride this good thing out……..bad choice of words…..but so true.

I let him pull down my pants and underwear as he went to his knees. I stepped out of them for him and I think he threw them because I heard the soggy clothing hit something with a splat. He put my legs on his shoulders and lifted up to his mouth and …….. Well lets just say if Gippal was starving I must've been the main course. And I loved every minute…. Then next thing I knew I was naked on the shower floor. Under the steaming. Him in me. Bodies intertwined.

He was so passionate. But at the same time I felt a sadness in his kisses. Its hard to explain. He held on to me as if I was going away. Like if he didn't keep me so close to his body then I would disappear.

And Even he was drunk he was still great in bed…..well technically this would be the shower.

--

After finishing with Gippal, I decided we needed to both get bathed and shower. Separately. Because both of us in the shower would only lead to more sex. So I left him in his shower then went to take a shower of my own in a guest bathroom that we passed on the way to his room. I grabbed a big t-shirt of his and a pair of drawstring sweat pants.

It would have to do until I clean my other clothes. Which I put in the laundry basket before I left the bathroom. I would have to clean them later after dealing with Gippal. Because I have to deal with his drunk "I need you" 9-1-1 call before anything else.

--

_**5:45 am**_

I came out the shower still adjusting the drawstring for the pants. My small waste was hard to accommodate in these pants. I figured Gippal had to be out the shower by now because it had been atleast 30 minutes. So he must staggered out of the bathroom and onto the bedroom. So I should probably prepare myself to see him passed out naked on the bed.

But when I came back into the bedroom, no nude Gippal occupied the king size bed.

And I still heard the shower water going. I went up and knocked on the door.

" Gippal. Are you done yet?" No Response. I knocked again. Then I got a little worried and walked in. I was met by a steamed bathroom. Condensation filling the air. I could just barely see anything but the light was on so I could see blurs. I felt my way to the shower door, I reached in , trying not to get wet and felt for the faucet. I turned it off as soon as my fingertips reached the knobs. When the water stops I stepped in and my bare feet felt a puddle of water. I walked a little further in and my foot hit against what felt like a leg with wet jeans. I figured Gippal would have been out but he was so drunk that he had passed out in the shower. I'd just have to take him out and change his clothes.

I looked down to see exactly where he was because the mist of the shower was starting to clear up. But my heart nearly stopped when I saw red on the floor mixed in with the water. I focused a little more through the remaining mist and saw Gippal slouched against the shower wall. A smudged trail of blood was down the wall, leading to where he was.

……It was just like mommy………..

* * *

" _Gosh mom! Go away!! Why cant you just stop. " I yelled at my mom as I walked briskly to the steps._

" _Rikku you cant avoid me. Now you come back here Missy. Right now!" My mom followed._

" _I hate you! I wish you would just go away!!" I yelled. Then I stormed downstairs and out the door, not paying any mind to her calls for me to come back._

* * *

"Gippal wake up." I didn't want this to happen again. Not like mommy.

I wouldn't let it happen again.

" Please wake up,.."

* * *

" _Please wake up mommy…" I had found her like this when I came to apologize about earlier. Blood mixed water filled her bathtub. She laid motionless in the water. A didn't know what to do………… I quickly tried to remember what I was always taught to do in case of emergencies….._

" _9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

" _There's blood everywhere……And I cant…I cant …I don't know what to do. Please send help." My voice was cracking, I had to keep it together._

" _What's the address?" The operator asked. I told her quickly. I just wanted them to hurry. _

* * *

"Don't worry ma'am. Help is on the way. Please stay calm." The operator told me, but at the site of the blood I was having flashbacks of Mommy… … But it wasn't my fault I was young. But I couldn't help that my heart started beating like a drum roll. And it suddenly got harder to breathe……..

" Gippal……please, wake up…." My voice sounded so small.

* * *

" _Ma'am, its okay. They'll be alright." The EMT told me. But I couldn't hear them all I saw was that trolley being put into the ambulance. With that oxygen mask hooked up to them. Putting little things in the arm. Needles._

"_Ma'am We need someone to be with the victim when we get to the hospital." The EMT told me._

* * *

" I'll go." I said without hesitation.

--

As I watched them stick an I.V. in Gippal's arm, and do C.P.R. on him I couldn't help but feel like I was 13 again and Mommy was the one in the trolley. And I felt helpless.

As I listened to the EMT talk to the other, I got even more scared because I didn't know what the were talking about.

" Mac, his alcohol levels are extremely high. His BAC is 0.26."

" alcohol poisoning may set in."

" put him in the recover position. we have to get him to the hospital and get an immediate gastric lavage"

I didn't know what the hell they were saying but they put Gippal on his side facing me. They put an oxygen mask on him and kept doing all this medical stuff to him.

I just took his hand and prayed that he would be alright. And that It wouldn't be a repeat of mommy's accident…….Please……I couldn't take it……..not again. Like Gippal's 9-1-1 call to me because he needed someone. Its my 9-1-1 call to the angels. Please protect him. don't let my mistakes hurt him too……..

_**PLEASE…..**_

_**To Be Continued……….**_

* * *

_**Oh no!! what will happen to our beloved Gippal? What happened to Rikku's mother? Well……….. You'll have to wait 'til the next chapter. And I am writing this on my laptop so I can do it on the go. So it may come sooner than you think. Please give me your opinions on what you thought about this chapter. And I'll update A.S.A.P**_

_**So don't worry. Your questions will be answered soon enough. **_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	14. Confessions of a damaged heart

_**A Different World**_

_Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains"._

_A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )_

_And thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate those who do review. Its a compliment to the author/writer._

_**Italics mean the last chapter recap ( only in the ending). You know the drill. : )**_

_**Chapter 13: Confessions of a Damaged Heart**_

* * *

_PLEASE………_

_Its all my fault._ Its all my fault that this happened to Gippal. I shouldn't have left him in the shower in the drunk state he was in. Its my fault he was probably that drunk. I had that fight with him….he wasn't in a position to have more stress put on him so he drank. I feel like such a horrible person……I just want him to be ok. I want to get out of this hospital. Being in here makes bad memories resurface. I don't like being in this place at all.

They told me to wait in the waiting room. They took him into this room and I hadn't seen him since. Its been a while. And I am the only one in this waiting room. The hospital is fairly empty. Not a lot of people in a hospital in the rich side of Manhattan. The waiting room is so small.

I've seen about three trolleys rush by with several doctors and nurses. Every time I cant help but feel like its Gippal or Mommy. I try no to think about mommy and thinking about Gippal makes me worry about him even more. I hate not knowing what's going on….

Then a doctor came in. She looked nice and it put me at ease when she smiled.

" Are you here on behalf of Gippal Bailon? " She asked me. Since I was the only one in the room, it was a one way.

" yes. Is he okay?" I asked. I had to know right then and there or the worry would kill me.

" It was touch and go for a while but he's fine now." She told me and it was like a weight was lifted. It was easier to breathe.

" Can I see him?" I asked. She nodded and motioned for me to follow her. We headed out the room and I followed.

" What happened to him?" I asked when I caught up to her.

" Well, His B.A.C. was 0.26. Which caused him to go into Stupor. Which is phase 4 of an overview of the effects of dosage. Concerning alcohol that is …" She looked back at me and noticed I wasn't understanding a word she was saying. She simply smiled at me and simplified it for me.

" B.A.C. is …" She began.

" I know what that is. They made us learn it for the driving test." I told her. I felt proud that I knew it. I wasn't a complete idiot.

" Well, his was 0.26. That's dangerously high on the scale. His body went into the forth phase of what I like to call alcohol dosage. Called Stupor. Which means that his movement is severely impaired and he lapses in and out of consciousness."

" Is that why I found him passed out in the shower?" I asked. We got on an elevator.

" Most likely. He hit his head somewhere in the shower because his head was bleeding."

She pressed the button for the 11th floor.

" There was a lot of blood in the shower." I informed her.

" And he was at a very high risk for alcohol poisoning so we did a gastric- we pumped his stomach." She said. " but he did go into a slight coma, which is common for B.A.C.s his level. And not to mention his fall."

" Will he wake up?" I asked.

" Most likely, his GCS wasn't bad but it wasn't the best either. His was a 10, so no one can tell, for sure, when he'll wake up.." She stated it unsure too.

" He wont die will he?"

" Its highly unlikely for him to die. We pumped his stomach from any possible poisoning. But he is in phase 4 of the drunk scale." She tells me. And I don't know what to say.

The elevator opened and we walked into a hallway. It looked even more quiet and deserted than the last one. Except for the occasional nurse coming out of the room. She took me to a hospital room with a closed door. I knew I had to prepare myself on what I was gonna see. They may have him hooked up to a trillion machines or something.

And as she opened the door……… it was a relief to see him only on that little machine that they hook everyone up to that goes beep with every heart beat. But just when I got relieved the doctor went and put on an oxygen mask on him. Like I wasn't worried enough.

" See he's fine." She said like she hadn't just showed me he wasn't breathing on his own.

She did some tests on him. Like put a flashlight in his eye and do the little reflex on his hand and foot. His toes moved a little and his hand twitched. I guess it was a good sign.

She wrote something on the chart on the end of his bed.

" His GCS is going up already. He'll be just fine." He reassured once again. "Are you staying a while? Do you want a pillow and cover?"

I really shouldn't stay. I had to sort things out since Gippal was in this condition. I had to tell uncle Rin about it. ….well not about "us" though. That's a topic for another day.

" No." I wont be here long. But can I come to visit."

" you can come between noon and 7.pm. If your family or something you can come earlier and stay later. What are you to Mr. Bailon?" She asked.

I wanted to come and see him more and stay longer so I did the smart thing and say I was

" I'm his fiancée" What?! That shouldn't of came out. But it was too late. The doctor smiled then wrote something else on his list.

" I should have done something…" I said to myself but she heard.

" At his B.A.C. only medical attention could help him. There was nothing you could do but call 9-1-1" She said. So basically I was useless to him.

" Okay well, I'm gonna leave you and your future husband alone. And if you need anything I'm Dr.Lulu." She said and then she left.

It was dumb of me to say that. I had a gut feeling that it would come back to get me. I felt like I was trying to move in on Penelo's territory. I felt like a horrible person. I argue with her fiancée, have make up sex with him, get him injured and in a come and on top of that I say I'm his fiancée. I'm going to hell. Because Penelo would be at the gates of heaven waiting for me. I just had to do a few things before karma struck me down.

And a feeling in my gut wouldn't le me just sit here. I would worry myself t death. Seeing him in that hospital bed, not moving, not speaking. And just a little why ago he was moving. Touching, kissing me. And now……its hard to realize that I'm useless. All I know how to do is shop and screw things up. I wish I was more helpful. I wish I was more useful to him…..to mommy. To everyone. They'd be better off without me.

I should probably go back home and leave Gippal alone. He'll do fine without me. Right? I just don't know what to do anymore. Before daddy and Yunie and Paine would help me out with all the hard decisions….and now I'm on my own and so confused. I needed my cousin. I needed my best friends………I needed my daddy. Being independent is hard. But why does it feel harder to say leave Gippal…

I walked over to his bedside and looked down at his still form. They had removed his clothes form the shower and replace it with one of those hospital gowns. I could see his breathe fog and fade with every breathe he took. I touched his hand and I could of sworn I felt him slightly hold it back. And I wanted to see him smile or do that cocky grin of his. Just to reassure me…..but he wont do it. He cant. Because of me.

" I'm sorry Gippal."

--

_**7:30 am**_

I stopped by my apartment and took and changed into some of my clothes.. I couldn't see uncle Rin wearing Gippal's clothes. What did you do? I slept with my boss before his Alcohol poisoning and trip to the hospital. I could hear him dialing the phone to call daddy now.

_Ring.Ring.Ring. _

Sort of like that. But Daddy's phone is louder. More of a office phone ring.

_Ring.Ring.Ring._

No. Sort of but not quite there. Why does it sound the same as the first time?

_Ring.Ring.Ring._

OH! That's the phone in the living room. I thought it was…..I quickly rush to get it.

The person on the other end is probably upset. I hope its not the hospital with bad news.

" Hello?" I answer as soon as I reach it.

" Summers where are you?!" Nhadala's upset voice came in a harsh whisper. I could hear muffled fussing and yelling in the background.

" Nhadala? Oh….uh…something had came up and I couldn't make it today."

" Well whatever that 'something' is you need to drop it. Get down here now before Mr.Summers fires the whole executive office."

"oh…okay." I said not really having much to say and not really sure of what to say at the same time.

" And have you heard from Mr.Bailon? He isn't answering his phone." that's because he's in the hospital in a coma.

" I don't know." _liar. _my conscience said.

" Well try calling him on your way in. And hurry up." Then she hung up.

--

On the drive there I tried to figure out what I was gonna tell them. Should I come out and say it? Would I get the third degree on his whereabouts and break under pressure. No. I couldn't. I was wearing my pretty black Gucci dress suit and green Mary Jane pumps. No one breaks wearing those type of clothes. Its against fashion law I think. But I had to come up with something. I could just tell them that he's in the hospital for an injury to the head…..yea! I could say that he slipped in the shower. I don't have to tell them that he was drunk. Or that we had sex. Or that I went over there at 4 in the morning. I could say…….the guard called to ask him something…um…..then he went to check on him when he didn't reply and found him unconscious in the shower.

That'll work!! I'm positive. Its so believable. And I don't even have to put myself at the house. For all they know I wasn't even there. This'll be easy. And plus Gippal wont get in trouble. It's a win-win situation.

--

_**8:00 am**_

" _Where the hell have you been?" _

The greeting of an angry Uncle as I walk in the door to his conference room on his floor.

He's so upset that even Nhadala Buddy and Buddy's P.A. aren't making a move. Last time they were sitting back relaxed. Like with Gippal. He was making googly eyes with Nhadala. Not now though. The tension was so quick you could cut it with a knife.

And the first question he asks is a question I didn't prepare for. Damn. What would Gippal say? He usually gets himself outta trouble with his cocky attitude.

" It doesn't really matter. I'm here now aren't I ?" Good job. That'll be the ice breaker.

" Don't get so damn cocky all of a sudden! Sit your tail down!" He yells at me. Not a good job. Bad job. Bad, Bad job.

Uncle Rin starts fussing again and I don't even know why he's mad. But I'm too afraid to butt in between his cuss words that I don't think a 17 year old girl should repeat and insults that are too crude, to ask. Then in the midst of his huffing and puffing he turns to me, which scared the hell outta me.

" Where the fuck is that bastard Gippal at?" He asks. I'm hesitant at first but then I remember my plan. And I tell him, and everyone in the room my well thought out excuse for him. Which is a pretty damn good one. Because Uncle Rin's anger went down and he actually seemed worried. Everyone on that matter.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier when I called?" Nhadala asked.

" well…..I…" I didn't have a chance to respond.

" And how did you find first and not us?" She was now giving me the 3rd degree interrogation that I didn't want. That I was trying to avoid. She sounded like his wife or girlfriend or something.

" And your car wasn't in the driveway when I left this morning. Where were you. I left at 6 am." Uncle Rin said.

" Well, Rikku?" Buddy asked.

" I………..I …" Stick to the plan. Don't break. Your wearing Mary Jane's you cant.

" You what?" Nhadala pried. I might as well let the truth out. It's better than staying here inside me. Burning a whole like a lighter in snow.

" I was with him." it felt like a gust of fresh air.

" huh? So wait, the guard…" Uncle Rin began to ask.

" Wasn't there. He was outside. I was in the house with Gippal. He got really drunk and called me over." That's right let it out girl!! " so I went. It was about 4 in the morning when I left. I didn't want to wake you up or anything."

" Why did you stay then? I thought you said he was admitted to the hospital around 6 or 6:30. Why did you stay that long?" Nhadala asked. She was getting on my nerves with these questions. I should piss her off more to get back at her. She already looked mad to find out that I was with him.

" We had sex, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?" I said. I stood up because by now everyone was standing too. And I was feeling a little ganged up on." And you know what? It was the bomb."

Haha! Nhadala's face was just so satisfying. But Uncle Rin's face was a whole other story.

" You and he did what?! Rikku Summers, wait 'til your father hears about this."

" And what would your mother say?" Nhadala butted in.

I know she didn't just go there……. My mom…..

" Shut up." I told her. Feeling anger rise in my body. No one had a right to ask me that. Especially not her. She didn't know anything.

" Why, is your moms dead or something? Well, she's probably turning in her grave."

Nhadala was testing me. I got to her with Gippal and she was trying to get to me. And I was working.

" I said shut up." I warned again.

" Ladies, lets not do this right now. We need to go see about Gippal in the hospital." Buddy interjected but I ignored him and so did Nhadala.

" Make me." oh, she was asking for it and I was about to give it to her.

--

_9:30 am_

We all stood in Gippal's hospital room. Except for Nhadala. She had to go get stitches for the cut I put on her cheek when I hit her with that ballpoint pen. But she had it coming. Uncle Rin scolded me in the limo on the way up here. I had picked up flowers for Gippal on the way up here. Buddy got him some get w4ell soon balloons. Uncle Rin was still pissed so he didn't get anything. He was acting tough but as I watched everyone around Gippal's bed, I could tell that he was worried. Kind of like a father worries about a son. Masculine but still worried.

I was watching Gippal's form and it reminded me of the night mom….

" Hey, Rikku. How did your mom die?"

" She's not dead. She's a M.C.S. patient." Uncle Rin answered for me.

" what patient?" Buddy didn't get it.

" She was in a coma but she progressed to a Minimally Conscious State. So she cant to much and there's a chance for her to recover. She's not dead." Uncle Rin explained. And it just sounded like it always did to me. They tried to put sprinkles on bullshit and say there's a chance of recovery but……

" She might as well be dead." I said. " She's not my mom anymore."

_**To Be Continued**__**……**_

* * *

_**This chapter complete and Next in progress but like I said don't expect anything. Sorry but it's the truth. I'll try but I make no promises. School starts for me soon and you know how that goes. Sophomore in high school. A.P. classes. Not easy but I'll try my best. Please don't give on me hehehe. If it doesn't come as soon as I said its just school butting in. And I have to get my 'edimucation' Lol. So please R&R and I'll try my best.**_

_**And tell me what you think of the story so far.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	15. Confessions of A Lost Heart

_**A Different World**_

_Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. She swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains"._

_A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )_

_And thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate those who do review. Its a compliment to the author/writer._

_**Italics mean the last chapter but the beginning word this time. You know the drill. : )**_

_**Chapter 14: Confessions of a Lost Heart; Gippal's P.O.V**_

* * *

_Please…_

That voice sounded so sweet to me. Who could it be? And why can't I open my eyes? My head hurts and I cant move. What the hell is wrong with me. Last thing I remember is calling Rikku, and that huge bottle of bicardi. Everything else is a blur And all I see is black. But then a light flashes and suddenly I'm in the garden of my mansion. Its night and the lights are on. Just like what I saw in the old video of me and…..

" Gippal tell the camera what happened tonight." A familiar and sweet voice said. I was so shocked to hear it. I looked around and there in front of the fountain was…..

" Penelo." Her name was so foreign to my lips. I hadn't said it in so long…to her. A pain came to my heart when I said her name. But it wasn't that, that made my heart ache the most.

It was the sight of Penelo in that silk yellow cocktail dress that I loved to see her in. That made her look like an angel from heaven. Not like she needed anything on to look like that. She was perfect no matter what she wore or did. She was my angel…..and she was right in front of me.

" Come on, Gippal. Oh, Please? For me, Gippal?" She said, bringing my attention out of my thought and back to her. She had a camera in her hand and was filming.

" Penelo, you're here…." I said. It was all that came out as I approached her.

" Of course, silly. I've always been here. Where else would I be?" She giggled.

And that smile made my heart light up like it always did. When she was here….

" I …but your…" I said to here. Not wanting to say it again. Not wanting to admit she was gone.

" Gippal….." She walked up to me and her delicate, gentle hands touched my cheek.

I leaned my face more into her touch. It felt like satin against my skin. " My poor Gippal."

" Penelo….I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have some fun on your birthday. I never meant to…."I had to explain.

"I understand. Don't be sorry." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me. Burying my face in her hair. The scent of sunflowers and ginger filled my nostrils.

" I'm missing you like crazy. All the time." I whispered to her. " no one loved me like you did. Its just not the same. I don't have anybody now."

" That's not true Gippal. There's a lot of people around you that love you. You just don't realize it." She told me. I moved so that I could see her face again.

" Its not the same kind of love. Without you….There's no one, that can make me smile like you did. No one understands how I really feel." I began. " Every moment without someone like you is torture. And I can't live with the fact that your gone because of me. I'd die in your place if that could bring you back. I can't take the pain." I poured my soul out to her.

" Gippal. You can't beat yourself up over it. Its just something that happened. Plus there is someone to love you in my place. You already love someone too." She said to me. I didn't want anyone but her.

" I'll never love another. Only you." I pledged to her.

" But your heart has already began to love another. And don't worry."

" No…..It belongs to you." I said. " You're the only one I ever cared about. You're my reason for breathing."

" There's Rikku" She said . And like a jolt it shocked me.

" How did you….but I don't…" I began to babble for words. Her delicate finger touched my lips. And like that I was silent.

" Gippal, I may not be there physically but I'm always with you spiritually. In your heart." Her hand moved over my heart. And it felt like it got warmer. I hadn't felt like this in so long. I felt like I just found my heart.

" But I don't want to have someone else replace the heart that belongs to you. I'll never love again." I told her.

" Gippal, no one can live like that. And the way you were living almost killed you. You locked up your heart and threw away the key, when I died. And Rikku came and is trying to help you and love you."

" She…."

" She may not admit it but she loves you. And you love her. But your so stubborn that your trying to keep that key from her. But it's pointless."

" What.." I cant understand why she was telling me this. But it was making sense to me….

" Promise me something Gippal…" Her eyes were so mesmerizing. I would've done anything for her.

" Anything."

" Promise me that you'll go back to her and let her in."

" But….."

" Gippal, I can't move on without knowing that someone will be there that'll love you and protect you." It pained me to promise that but I knew it was in my best interest.

" Sure."

" And another thing." She said.

" Yeah?

" Come visit my memorial, every now and then. It'll make me happy." She smiled up at me.

" I……I promise." It would be hard but I'd try.

" And bring Rikku by to visit. I'd like to meet her." She said. I simply nodded.

" Thank you" she said to me. " But now I have to go."

" don't go." I begged. I hugged her tighter. Not wanting her to leave again. Not wanting to feel what it was like without her again.

" Gippal, I'll always be with you. But there are people waiting for you that love you. And one person in particular is waiting to love you. Now remember your promise to me." She began to back away from me. I nodded.

And with a kiss on the lips and her love was gone. Leaving only a sense of sadness But I knew I could always see her again in my heart and visit her. But like she said…Everyone was waiting for me. Rikku was waiting for me….And I was ready to let her in. I was ready to love her just as I did Penelo. I would live my life for Penelo. Knowing she would always be with me, gave me ease. And confidence to move on.

--

Suddenly everything went black. I couldn't see anything or hear anything…..it was like I was sleep. Then I heard voices. And something hit my hand. I tried to move it away but it didn't move far.

" _Mr. Summers did you see that?" I heard Nhadala's voice. " He moved!"_

What was the big deal about me moving? I've moved before. She should know that.

" _His GCS is so high. He'd should be awake by now." AN unfamiliar female voice says._

" _Then why isn't he?" Rin of course being pushy. " I want an answer."_

Then a someone lifts my eyelid and shines some light in my eye. Probably Buddy or Rikku. I blink open both my eyes. And everything is so blurry. I see forms and people but nothing distinct.

Oh my gosh! He's awake!" A blonde woman rushes to my side and hugs me but I could tell by her scent of French perfume and cigarettes that it isn't Rikku. I wanted to see her.

" Gippal, can ya hear me son?" Rin asks me. I try to say something.

" where the hell am I?" is my first question. And my throat is so dry. My voice doesn't even sound like mine. Its scratchy and hoarse.

" In the hospital. You were In a come." A woman in a doctors coat. She moves the bed I was laying in to sit me up. She hands me a glass of water but I cant move my hand all the way.

" Oh! He cant move. What's wrong with him. Is he paralyzed?" Nhadala's worried act was annoying me. And where the hell was Rikku.

" No, don't be silly. As I explained to his fiancée last week, its just him regaining his senses and mobility after his coma. It's normal." She explained….and I tried to figure out who she was talking about…..then it came to me.

" Fiancée?" Nhadala asked in unison with Rin.

" Rikku? Rikku Summers?" I asked. The woman looked at a chart or something in her hands.

" Yes that's her name. Very kind woman. She was so worried about you. I told her you had nothing to worry about."

" Your engaged to HER?!" Nhadala had one more time to try me. I wasn't in the mood for her jealousy.

" She better be mistaken or you'll go into another coma." Rin said. I ignored them both.

" Where is Rikku?" I asked.

" She left. She went home" A voice said. I couldn't see that far but from where I was, I could tell it was my older brother buddy in the doorway.

" Oh, she went back to her apartment? Well, call her I need to see her" I said. I was gonna tell her how I felt.

" No Gippal. I mean she went back to California last week."

" what? Why?" I demanded to know. Even though yelling made my throat hurt more.

" She said she caused everyone so much trouble here. She might as well go home and be a nuisance there. " Buddy explained.

" Why didn't you stop her? I'm here like this and she leaves." He could've gotten her to stay.

" I tried. I told her what you just said but she said that you'd be better off on your own. Without the trouble she caused you. And she told me to tell you she was sorry. And that she couldn't help you. And that she understands if your angry." He explained it so calm.

But I was furious. " Ya damn right I'm angry. Get me my clothes and cancel my meetings for today and tomorrow Nhadala." I ordered.

" Where are we going?" I thought it was funny how she said 'we'

" 'we' aren't going anywhere. Me and Buddy are going to get Rikku's stupid ass."

I looked over at buddy and I could sort of see a smile. Like he knew I would say that

" So you mean your.." Rin began. "

" Yep. My work will have to wait." I told him

" But you've been out for so long my company is going to go to the ground with your work ethic." Rin fussed.

" Can't help it. I'm in love." I admitted.. More to myself.

" Well we normally wouldn't discharge patients this early out of coma but for love I'll make an exception. But you'll need your prescriptions before you leave. And we don't suggest any walking. So a wheelchair is appropriate." The doctor told me.

" Great. But lets get this going. I need to go soon. I don't know what other trouble she may get herself in." I said to Buddy. But mainly I wanted to tell her how I felt.

" Sure thing. Next stop California"

" You better not hurt her." Rin threatened. " or I'll rearrange your face."

" I wont. I'll protect her. I promise."

" How do I know you'll keep your promise. You aren't one to commit to a girl either than Penelo."

" Because I love her. Plus…" I began. " She has the spare key."

" To what?" Nhadala asked.

And I felt like Penelo was in the room with me when I said this because my heart got that warm feeling.

" My Lost Heart."

_**To Be Continued……….**_

* * *

_**I forgot to post this the other day. Its probably the last one for a while. I know I said that already but still. Leaving for New York Wednesday so this'll have to hold you over. Tell what you think about whole chapter thing. I wasn't sure whether I should make Rikku leave or be there when he wakes up but I'm happy about my decision. But what about you? R&R and let me know.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	16. Words

**_A Different World_**

Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. but swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".

A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )

And thank you thank you thank you sooo much for being patient. I feel so loved sniff Lol

**_Chapter 15: Words Rikku's P.O.V._**

* * *

_I don't know why I'm feeling like this._

I came back a week ago. Got cussed out and lectured by pops for about two hours.

Got a job at the mall, while Yunie and Paine have summer fun. Can't even have my trust fund money, I cant shop and yet…that's not why I'm feeling this. I should be depressed as hell over those things alone. But I'm not. I feel like this because of….him.

Suddenly, its hard to sleep. My bed isn't warm enough. All the jokes that use to be funny aren't. All the guys that I'd love to date that want me….I don't want, because they aren't... him.

And I'm hurting inside. I don't smile like I use to. I don't find pleasure in reading my fashion magazines. Going to parties doesn't interest me anymore. All the things I loved to do before I left don't appeal to me... And it's all because of him.

I sit here and think about the things I could have said before his accident. Before I left. Before this feeling became unbearable. Words that would've brought me closure. Words that could soothe this aching feeling in my heart. It hurts to think off him. I swear I could hear his voice...nagging, laughing. Driving me insane. I wish he could just call and say he's okay. Say... I miss you. So many words could have been said...could still be said.

I miss him...the way he smiled. The way he kissed me. The way I felt safe whenever I was with him. But I chose to leave...and although it hurts me to spend lonely nights, like tonight, just sitting up in my room watching

"Breakfast at Tiffany's" and other old 50's romance movies. I know it's for the best. Even...Even when my body and soul is yearning for him.

I'm no good for him...right? We'll be better off without each other...right? The pain will pass right? Or will it be something I regret for the rest of my life. Be like the old women who sit around at the retirement homes telling stories about those men that they could've had... But they thought it'd be better off without them.

And I know I'm going in circles Beating myself up over my decision...but what if I had said those words...told him how I felt...but how do I feel about him...Hell who am I kidding. You don't hurt this way over someone you

"Like"...I love that man...and I just couldn't admit it. Those three words seem so easy to say huh?

But I was confused. I didn't want to admit it. I was scared...and when I'm scared ...I run away. I should just come out and say it but I don't know how... I love...I love..you...I...love you...

" I love you." DAMN! I said it...yes!

Now all I have to do is tell him. I could call. Buddy called the other day and said he woke up. I mean buddy was in a hurry but still. I could call and at the second he picks up I'll say without any hesitation at all and say with every ounce of my being...

"I love you too, kid..." maybe not so deep in the voice but...wait, what...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Okay that's the chap. It was basically Rikku's feelings on the current situation. And how it was affecting her but I think the next chap will be her P.O.V. But I won't give an expectation date because I don't know. Sorry it was short but I do have school and a curfew. Thanks to all the reviews and hits. R & R please. Thank you.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	17. I Have Nothing

**_A Different World_**

**_Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. but swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains"._**

**_A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. : )_**

**_And thank you thank you thank you sooo much for being patient. I feel so loved sniff Lol_**

**_Chapter 16: I Have Nothing Rikku's P.O.V._**

* * *

" I love you too, Kid..."

My eyes couldnt believe what i was seeing. And neither could I. In my doorway, sitting in a wheelchair, was the man who I had ran away from. I never would've thought in a million years that he would be here. And looking sexier

than ever. He woke up yesterday from a coma but was dressed in a suit, and looking like a million bucks.

"M-Mr.Bailon... What're you doing here?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"You know...when I go into a coma in your care, I'd think you'd be the first one I see when I wake up.But instead i find Buddy's ugly ass lookin at me" Gippal says rolling himself in. Daddy comes out of nowhere and closes the door behind him. Smiling as he did.

"Uh...well I decided that it would be best if I wasn't around.I think-" I began regaining my composure and trying my best not to show any sign that i missed him terribly.He rolled over to my desk and looked at the things i had sprawled across it.

" Your decisions are stupid and you think like an idiot." He stated so bluntly as he picked up my journal...the one that i talk about him in. Must retrieve!!

I jump up and quickly walked over and took it away. " I am not an idiot!" i fuss at him. I notice how he had a drugged look.

" I didnt call you an idiot." He said.

" Its the same thing ass." I tell him. I turn my back to him to put the book on the shelf.

" No its not, theres a difference." I hear Gippal say. I feel his knees and wheel chair bump into the back of my knees. I loose balance and find myself sitting on Gippal's lap. His arms gently move around my waist. And I feel the warmth that I've been missing so much. I momentarily lose myself until he brings me back to realization that I'm in his lap.

" Ugh, your so difficult." I get up quickly.

" Someone once called Thomas Edison an idiot because he failed so many times in creating the light bulb. Edison said 'I've found 999 was on how to make lightbulb. I just need to find 1 way to make it work.'" Gippal said.

" You said that all wrong." I informed him.

" Well hell it was something like that." He shrugged it off. He rolled over to me a little since I had moved to sit on my bed.

" Mr. Bailon, why are you here?"

" Dont call me that. Call me Gippal, Rikku." His eyes were sort of pleading for me to.

" Gippal..., why are you here?" I empaphasized his name to show him that I did what he wanted.

" I'm here..." He turned away for a second, avoiding eye contact. Like he was nervous. I had only seen him like that when he was talking to Penelo's father. He isnt scared of me so...what is going on?

" Your here because of what? To fire me? Because if you haven't heard, I've already transferred." I told him, thinking I knew where he was going with this.

" I'm here because I...need you."Survey Says: I Am Wrong.

"w-what?" Maybe I didnt hear him right.

"geez, dont make me say it again..." He mumbled.

" I -" I began to say.

" I need you! Ok...?" He looked me dead in my eyes. With a pleading, loving, sorrowful look. " I need you by my side, in my bed, in that big ass house of mine. Hell, I need you in my life period."

And I was speechless. I mean, How do you say to a man that you love, that you can't love him? Damn, what happened to the I'm not gonna hesitate? THat I'm gonna come right out and tell him? Damn...I'm such a coward, right?

" Rikku say something." He said to me after a long pause on my end. And I felt like I was standing over a pit of fire with Gippal's heart in my hand. Do I throw it in or hold it close and safe next to mine. I was never good with making decisions. How did my care free summer turn into a lover's bind? How did I fall in love this badly so fast?

" Gippal... I can't..." I began standing up. But his hand grabbed my wrist.

Stopping my escape.

" Your lying. Your avoiding me." He saw through my act. Even though I probably hard to read " Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't feel the same. Tell me you don't love me."

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to deny what my heart was screaming. Why I was hurting...But I was nothing but trouble for him. I couldn't harm him anymore.

" Bullshit. Thats a load of bullshit. And you know it. I decide what's good and bad for me. Not you. And you'd hurt me even more by not being with me."

He told me. He looked weak. His drugged look was getting more apparent.

" I..." The words wouldn't come... Or maybe I didn't want them to.

" You love me... Why wont you say it?" Gippal asked me.

" Because..." I didn't know...no I did.I was too..immature to admit it.

" Because what?" He pried. His eyes were breaking me. I had to look away.

" Because I'm scared okay?! Happy now? I'm scared!" I broke. I couldn't take it. I took my hand away, I went and walked away from him. Turning my back. I couldn't face him as he released his hate on me...he'd hate me. Think I was childish. Nothing like Penelo.

" I'm scared too..." I didn't expect that. Gippal was scared? " I...I don't know what comes next. I dont know what might happen in the future. I don't know if you'll fall in love with someone else."

I finally get the courage to face him. And he's avoiding looking at me too.

" Gippal, then why..."

" Despite what may come, I know what I want. And thats you. Flaws and all. Who cares what obstacles we face. As long as were together I know we'll make it."

He looked to me and suddenly I wasn't afraid to look back. His words reached me in some wierd comforting way. And I found myself walking back towards him.

" Really?" I asked to make sure it was the truth.

" Yes, Ever since Penelo, noone has gotten close to me like you have. And I know you think it's because you resemble her but that's bullshit. I love YOU. Yes I still have Penelo in my heart but that doesn't mean you aren't there either. I love you with all that I can give...and I need to know...If you love me to. If you'll stay with me through the obstacles we face. If you...If you'll be my everything...Because with you...I have nothing.." He professed.

And I have no doubt that everything he says is true. But I...shit I have to quit saying but and doubting everything. I have a man professing his love to me.Wanting to love me FLAWS AND ALL. And I refuse to lose this chance and be one of those bonbon eating old women on their porch talking about the one got away. So I took love by the horns, or in this case sat on Gippals lap, and planted a good one on those sexy smooth lips of his.

The kiss was sweet yet loving and passionate with a weak hint of lust. And when we paprted, a few moments later, Gippal asked with the little breathe that I left him, " Is that a yes?"

And with no doubt in my heart I looked him right in that beautiful green eye of his, because he had on his patch, and said so confidently for once in my life " Hell Yeah."

_**Fin, or is it?...**_

* * *

_**THat is the last chapter in the story. I am working on the Epilogue...and I may do a sequel or I may start a new story. ALl depends on my mood and your opinion. SO please review. If you haven't reviewed the whole story, do it now. Please? TY.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	18. On a Day like this

_**A Different World**_

_**A Different World**_

_**Summary: ( This story is set in modern day but it still has the Albhed culture) Rikku is a 17 year old Daddy's girl who is kicked out by her father to find out what life is really like in the real world. Without Daddy's money. but swears she'll prove to her father that she's independent .And when she gets a job as a personal assistant of Machina Faction Inc.'s**_ _**Chief Executive from her uncle( the president) in Manhattan, She'll understand what they mean when they say "labor pains".**_

_**A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own FFX2 I just write stories on it. And my fave couple Gippal/Rikku :)**_

_**And thank you thank you thank you sooo much for being patient. I feel so loved sniff Lol. But this is the FINAL addition to this story. Or at least this. A Sequel is in real consideration, so some of my faithful readers could see another installment to this sweet love story. And some really were a little pushy for me to do one COUGH:Tiffi:COUGH So look out for it, and my next story. I'm thinking...cops and robbers. Or should I say thieves? Hey that may Even Be the title... lmao**_

_**Any way. I say all this now because I will not be doing a follow up summary like usual. So Tata for now and enjoy this small little...I guess a half epilogue? I don't know but enjoy anyway!!**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_

_**--**_

_**Half Epilogue: On a rainy day Like This...**_

* * *

Rain pounded against the wet pavement like a million tap dancers on frenzy. And two pair of lover's feet hurried in the heavy storm, splashing with every heavy run. Seeking shelter in this expected storm.

"Hey wait up, kid!!" Gippal yelled as he hurried behind the quicker blonde, a few steps in front of him.

"You've been energetic ever since you got out of your wheel chair three months ago. Come on slow poke! Put a pep in your step! Were almost there!" She kept her current pace as she fussed at him.

" You sound like your father! Butt wipe!" He caught up a little.

" And you sound like a whiney ass baby!" She said reaching the door to the vacation home they rented. She knew he was going to get her for that comment so he hurried and searched for the key. But then realized that he had them when a masculine, wet hand dangled them by her head.

" Remembered who had these huh?" Gippal's voice said, she felt his breath on her left ear and knew that he was right behind her. " Now what was that about me being a whiney ass baby?"

She knew she was in for it so she decided to play it off and sweet telk him. She turned on her heels to face him.

"Baby you know I was joking-" But she couldn't finish as a pair of soft moist lips kissed her own. She felt droplets from his damp hair fall to her forehead.

And a he pulled her closer to her wet body with the hand he was just dangling the keys with.

When the borke apart a few moments later, Rikku could help but smile at her beau as she felt his current "state-of-arousal" against her. She knew what always came next.

" I want a proper apology, Kid" He leaned into the kiss again.

" My name isn't kid" She turned her head teasing him.

" I dont care" He simply stated before kissing her neck. Nibbling and licking in spots. She tried to hold back a moan as she playfully hit him in the arm, pushing him away and playfully pouting.Gippal saw her expression and thought it was cute. But he played it off and acted like he didn't care. Brushing pass her and unlocking the dorr to their quaint bungalow in the small town of Cheyenne, Oklahoma.

He opened the door and tossed the keys on the entry way table. He immediately began unbuttoning the dress shirt he wore for that day's occasion. It was soaked, along with his body. Rikku only saw his back as he took off his shirt. She saw the small pair of Angel Wings with the letter R with a P as it's shadow. She was taking off her soaked sneakers, when she was hit in the head with some kind of cloth. She looked at the material that had fallen off her head and saw it was a towel.

"I still want my apology." Gippal chuckled. She saw that he had taken off both his undershirt and dress shirt and stood bare-chested in all his glory. " I still want my apology, kid."

" My name is Rikku and I'm fresh out." She smiled taking the towel and beginnning to walk pass him.

" Who said anything about words, babe." He smirked devilishly. ANd she knew that smirk. Last time he gave that smirk they were eating dinner after she had moved in with him. And lets just say he wasn't hungry for the steak.

" Oh, no no no. I'm soaking wet-" She began to say as she walked pass him. Bad move...and choice of words.

" Thats how I like you, baby. You know that." He pulled his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and she felt his warmth, that warmth that could make her forget anything. Even how soaked he and she both were. Then he moved his hands to the fly of her pants to unbutton them. His mouth finding the way to her ear lobe.

" Gippal, no." She half-heartedly said. Giggling in her refusal. And that was her mistake there.

_--(Yea, I skipped it. but don't worry. This is just an epilogue. My next story I'll make it up)_

**_3 hours of sex later_**

As Rikku laid her head on Gippal's bare chest , she felt the pulse of his heart beat. The cool sheets and night time air felt great. Set a relaxing tone. A calming tone. And Gippal's steady breathing and relaxed lounging position on the bed said he agreed. His hand rested at the small of her back. She drew circles on his chest, listening to his heart beat match hers. Rain serving as background pitter patter. Deep in concentration.

"Hey,Gippal?" She asked resting her chin on his left chest to see if he responded.

"hmm?" He said not opening his eyes. She knew he fell asleep because as soon as she said something, he tried to play it off and rub her back with his hand.

"What do you like to do on rainy days like this?" She asked. She laid her head back down.

" What do you mean? Days like what?" He asked.

" Rainy days like this. Calming days like this." She explained. She put her head in the previous position to look at him again.

" I work 24/7. I don't even notice when the sun goes down. "Gippal t'sk..

" Well, you should. And you can't say that you've never seen the sun set." Rikku thought he was playing.

" Or rise." He added.

" Liar. Not once?" She knew he had to be kidding.

" Why should I?" He asked.

" Its one of life's simple pleasures. If you don't enjoy it once, soon it'll be too late." She told him.

" Why am I dying tomorrow?" He chuckled. Rikku didn't like his comment and slapped his chest, pouting.

" Don't say things like that." She whined. He only chuckled again.

"Hey, babe."

"What meanie?" She turned her face to look at him.

"Since this is the first day I've actually laid around like this, want to know how I want to spend it from now on?" He smiled.

" What?" She played like she didn't really care, but she did.

" Spend them with you just like this." He rubbed her back.

" Ah, really?" She loved his answer. It was sweet.

" Yea because on a day like this sex is a great pass time." He added.

Rikku grabbed a pillow and began beating him with it.

Same old Gippal. Even on a day like this. But that's part of what she loved about him.

_**Fin...**_

* * *

_**That's all folks, Hope you liked it. My next fic is coming soon. I won't tell what it's about just yet. Lol but it'll be good. : P**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


End file.
